Take Me Away
by Siren of Erised
Summary: Sango is Naraku's night club performer, and more. She craves excitment in her life, and the local casino owner, Miroku, can give her that. But Naraku forces her to chose between her happiness and her life; what will she choose?MS COMPLETED
1. Chapter One: Tomorrow Never Dies

Take Me Away

05/ 30/ 04

_**Sango is a performer of a local night club. She works for Naraku, and she does this to support her brother and herself. But life for this singer/ dancer/ striper, life isn't so great. Then she meet the charming casino owner, Shakujo Miroku, and Naraku tells her to seduce him to get in on his money. Will Sango succeed, or will she be the one to be seduced? MS**_

**Tomorrow Never Dies**

It was eleven p.m. in downtown Tokyo, at the Kugutsu Club. The street lights were on and the fluorescent lights of all the open stores, restaurants and clubs were all lit in their neon colours.

At the Kugutsu Club, people waited in line for a chance to enter, with their legal, or fake identifications in hand, they stood in the moist night air, with the fumes from passing or parking cars entering their _lungs _- but they didn't care, they wanted entry. All along the walls outside the club, there were posters of the night's entertainment. The largest and most vivid of all the posters was on of a beautiful woman with long brown hair, with a microphone in her hand, in a seductive position, wearing a short and revealing red dress.

Inside the club, that very woman was now sitting on stage, wearing the same red dress, her face drowned in cosmetics. Dark mascara and eyeliner outlined her brown eyes and coral pink eyeshadow highlighted the finished effect to her eyes. Her cheeks her dark with blush and her lips red from crimson coloured lipstick.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's star - Scarlet." The man at the nearby grand piano spoke into the microphone.

Scarlet smirked at the accompanied, then slowly brought the microphone to her mouth as the piano began to play. She was seated out in a seductive pose once again, with her fit legs revealed and much cleavage to bear.

"_Darling I'm kill_..." her deep, sexy alto voice began with her eyes lowered. The audience cheered in agreement - no one noticed her biting her tongue behind her plump lips.

__"_I'm in puddle on the floor  
Waiting for you to return  
Oh what a trill  
Vacillations good lord  
How to tease_" She stood up as she sang, letting the silk material fall down, clinging to her perfect figure as she swung her hips and walked around the stage. __

"_How you leave me to burn  
It's so deadly my dear  
The power of wanting you near_" She reached up and pushes her long, curly brown hair up then tosses her arm aside and knocked her head back into a circle._  
  
_She lowered her head as she sang - she knew it wasn't the right way to sing, but she wanted to make an act: "_Until the day  
Until the world falls away_" She slowly lifted her head up once more._  
_"_Until you say there will no more good-byes  
I see it in your eyes  
Tomorrow never dies_" the audience of local college girls and boys began to scream and howl at her performance.

Deep inside, she loathed doing this, but no one was aware of that. Not only was she singing, she was acting - it was all part of the perfect little package._  
  
_"_Darling you won  
It's no fun  
Martinis, girls, and guns  
It's murder on our love affair  
You bet your life   
Every night  
While you chase every morning die  
You're not the only spy out there  
It's so deadly my dear  
The power of wanting you near_"_  
_

Of course, there was someone she was singing about, she never sang a song that she couldn't relate to. This song was towards the man that got her into this living nightmare she faked. The man in the audience at his private table, smoking his Brazilian cigar, who only glanced up from his current conversation, only to examine that she was doing her job.

As a part of her normal act, she climbed off the stage, then she walked over, slowly and sultry, then she crawled up on his lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, resting her hand on his shoulder is a possessive manner.

"_Until the day  
Until the world falls away  
Until you say there will no more good-byes  
I see it in your eyes..._" she leaned her face closer to his as the piano music began to slow down in a ritardando. _  
_

"_Tomorrow never dies_" she stood once more, tracing her finger along his jawlines, ignoring his long hair that stuck to his neck from the sweat that traced his trachea. She wandered back to the rim of the stage, the crawled back up, and lay there, tracing her dress so it looked like she was laying in a pool of blood as she held the microphone up to her mouth._  
_

"_Until the day..._"

With that last line, the piano music stopped in a diminuendo, and there was a standing ovation to her. She released a held in breath of frustration - it wasn't good enough. She waited until the curtain closed, then she stood up.

Crew members from behind approached her, one wiped all the make-up from her face, then one handed her a white robe to cover herself, then one brought her a bottle of water while he took her microphone.

"Excellent job as always, Sango." A drag queen approached her with a gay smile plastered on his lips.

"Arigatou, Jakotsu-kun." Sango rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. __

"You had the audience really going there when you approached Naraku-san." He followed her to her dressing room.

Sango took in a deep annoyed breath, then she raises her head high and twirled in her turn, her hair following her; "I don't know if you haven't noticed yet, Jakotsu-kun, but I do the same thing every time." She raised her eyen eyebrows, then stormed into her dressing room.

She removed her heavy earrings and the bangles on her wrists and all the rings, except for one that inhabited her fourth finger on her left hand. It was her engagement ring, although she forgot why she ever accepted it.

"Hello gorgeous," came a dark voice from behind as a warm, alcoholic breath brushed against her hair line from her raised hair.

"Naraku." She spoke solemnly as she took a cleansing pad and wiped the remaining make-up from her face.

"You were excellent." His hands crept up her shoulders then stayed there, his fingers sprawled out in the same way her hand had rested against his. He began kissing the sensitive skin behind her ear, which was still a darker shade of abused flesh from his teeth and his tongue.

"You say that while we're here, then you will criticise the performance once we go home, am I right?" she looked at his as he began to kiss her trachea, tracing his kisses with his tongue.

"No, I was telling the truth, it was perfect. You are perfect." He kissed her cheek. "Now get dressed then join me outside, Sango." He turned her face, then his lips locked on hers in a passionate kiss.

Sango was the one to break away, then he left as she stood and removed her red dress. "It barely a dress." She muttered to herself as she always did - it was true. When she first met Naraku, that's what she wore to bed.

She kept her push-up bra with clear straps on as she changed to her tong underwear and then she slipped into a black halter dress that swooped down too low and revealed so much cleavage, it was as though her breasts weren't in the dress at all. She put on her black high heels and adjusted the straps, then she put on large hoops earrings, then she put on a lighter, tanned colour of lipstick then prodded her eyelids with the brush with coral pink eyeshadow.

She left the change room, then she entered the viewing room then made her way to the centred table, where Naraku was sitting, with an empty seat with a jacket over the back and several other business associates.

"Ah! Sango, glad you could join us. How was work, my dear?" he wrapped his arm around her waist then drew her close in an affectionate manner.

"It was mono." She answered - she wasn't high-class, she might have looked it, but it was amazing nowadays what a bit of make-up and the right clothing could do for you these days.

"Well, take a seat." He pulled her chair closer to him, then looked at all the other men with a threatening look.

Sango sat down , purposely bending over so the men across the table got a full view of the valley between her breasts. Including the new guy that she hadn't met yet.

"Sango, this is the local casino owner, Shakujo Miroku." naraku motioned over to the young, but good looking raven haired man across the table, wearing dark sunglasses over his eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you finally, Sango. Kugutsu-san speaks of you all the time." He reached over the table to shake her hand, and she cautiously took a hold of his hand, then shook it lightly. He raised a dark eyebrow at her suspiciously; "you look familiar."

Sango chewed her tongue thoughtfully. "But we've never met before, Shakujo-san" She reminded him with a sly smile.

"Oh that smile is very familiar... just like the woman that just performed that song. What was the name again, Hachi?" he turned to the round man beside him.

Sango knew Hachi - he was one of Naraku's punks. Well, not really, more or less a spy. He could get to know anyone very easily, so he got Naraku all his information.

Hachi gulped - he knew Sango's false identity; "it was Tomorrow Never Dies, Miroku-kun." He reminded him.

"Right, right." Miroku waved a hand in annoyance. "So, Sango, where do you work?"

"I am in the fashion business." She told him, then took a sip from the tequila in front of her.

"You would do well." He grinned. "I am not interested in her, Kugutsu-san, don't worry." He raised two fingers in symbol of peace.

Naraku's lower lip twitched in annoyance. He wouldn't argue with him, he need Miroku for a deal of some sort. Sango didn't know what it was, Naraku never told her what he did.

Sango remained quiet for the remainder of the evening, observing the other performers, including Jakotsu - he was petty entertainment for the late observers who were just there for an act, but he did a good job. Sango knew - she knew him ever since she started working here.

"Sango, my dear, we should go home now." She stopped observing when she felt him fingers tracing against her arm.

"Alright." She stood, in a bend, giving Miroku and Hachi another full view. "It was nice to meet you, Shakujo-san."

"Please, call me Miroku." He tossed two fingers in a remorse way of saying good-bye.

Naraku took his jacket, then left with his arm around Sango's waist.

Sango tossed her jacket aside as they entered the condo that they lived in. She crept to a open room, then peeked in. Inside was a young boy, about the age of thirteen, who slept soundly.

"Alright, Kohaku is asleep." She turned, only to be swept up in Naraku's arms.

"Have I told you lately that you're beautiful, Sango?" he brushed back her hair.

"Not recently." He crushed his mouth against hers as he pushed her back into the other room.

Sango felt herself hit the mattress of Naraku's bed as his hands began to wander her body. She grabbed his hands and stopped him. "What is it that you want, Naraku?" she broke away in annoyance.

"I want you Sango." He began to nip at her trachea.

"But what do you want in general. You're acting unusually nice this evening." She muttered in semi pleasure, semi annoyance.

"Can't I make love to you without any suspicions, Sango?" He bit her ear and tugged lightly.

"No, because you always want something afterwards." She moaned as his body moved up and down against hers.

"Then wait until afterwards."

**Okay, this is definitely not a Naraku Sango story, okay? Its just a weird idea of mine. I was reading another story, and Sango starts off as Naraku's possession, but will end up with Miroku. Who would ever think of NS? EW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha - if I did... well, I would be rich.**


	2. Chapter Two: More to Life

Take Me Away

_06/ 04/ 04_

_**Sango is a performer of a local night club. She works for Naraku, and she does this to support her brother and herself. But life for this singer/ dancer/ striper, life isn't so great. Then she meet the charming casino owner, Shakujo Miroku, and Naraku tells her to seduce him to get in on his money. Will Sango succeed, or will she be the one to be seduced? MS**_

**(There's Gotta Be) More to Life**

Thanks to all my reviewers, and to Destiny's Angel who gave me this idea and encouraged me to write this - I love you!!!

(Yeah... the beginning with a NarakuSango paring was my idea... gomen)

Sango sat at the counter of the kitchen bar, sipping her coffee thoughtfully, the sun hadn't even peaked in through the shutters at the kitchen window, and the clock on the microwave constantly flashed 12:00.

It wasn't midnight, it was somewhere around 3 a.m., she looked down at the watch on her wrist, then regretted her assumption. It was 4:36 a.m.. She took a large mouthful of her black coffee, then exhaled irritably.

_"Sango, I want you to get a job at Shakujo-san's casino." Naraku whispered in her ear_

_"Nani?" she blinked at him with such shock and confusion - why did he want that._

_"Shakujo-san has dozens of millions in his casino. I want you to find out how all that works so I can get his money." Naraku told her as his hand ran across her cheek. _

_"Ano... naze?" she blinked at him._

_"Sango, if you do this for me, you won't regret it." He told him as he kissed her._

What did Naraku want from me? She wondered. Why would he want Shakujo-san's money? He's rich as it is, not fabulously wealthy, but rich. He didn't think she would leave him if he lost his wealth, did he?

Well, he probably would. Sango admitted to herself that she was shallow - why else was she with Naraku. He wasn't the best looking guy on the street, and it didn't treat her equally. Shakujo-san, on the other hand, was charming, rich, powerful, and not a bad looker. The earrings really did something for him.

Sango grinned to herself over the rim of her coffee mug - if she wanted to get to know about his casino and his money - she would have to get to know a little bit more about him, and that would require to get close to him. And nothing was too close for comfort.

"Ane-ue?" came a sleepy voice from behind her.

Sango turned to see a young boy standing in the doorway of his room. "Kohaku, what are you doing up?" she asked.

Kohaku didn't have to ask Sango why she was up - he could tell from her silk robe what kept her up at night. "I couldn't sleep." He yawned.

Sango grinned; "you were sleeping when I came home, Kohaku. Don't lie to me - I know things." She raised both arms in a childish manner.

Kohaku smiled sleepily, then he went back into his room and shut the door.

Sango stood, the stool she sat on creaked from rubbing against the tiled floor. She went to the sliding glass door, then slid it open and walked onto the balcony. The sun had begun to rise over the tall buildings of Tokyo.

_I've got it all_

_but I feel so deprived_

_I got up, I come down_

_and I'm emptier inside_

Sango leaned against the railing, slanting into a seductive pose, practising for tonite's performance. She hummed the song to herself, then moved around, opening her legs and posing in odd ways that seemed suitable for the lyrics, trying to be as seductive as possible.

Sango couldn't say that she didn't enjoy performing as she did. It was amusing to see how people could be so easily deceived by her false act. But she found it annoying at the same time. She didn't want to be presenting herself to the world. She had already has the press there once, from what she use to do at the club, until the authorities told Naraku to clean the act up. Everyone that went there always came there, in hopes of seeing a replay of one of her old performances.

Sango shook her head - those days were over. She was a singer now.

She practised for a few hours, until Naraku emerged from their bedroom; "you should really get some sleep, Sango." He muttered as he took a can of beer from the fridge.

"After the hot sex we had last night, no way, Naraku." She winked, shrugging seductively as her robe fell down her shoulders. She was simply annoying him - she knew he was exhausted, and this just tormented him.

"Sango..."

"Hai?" She looked back at him.

"Damare." He muttered, then walked back into the room.

Sango raised her middle finger as he walked away, then sipped her coffee again - she vowed to herself that she would find someone better than Naraku.

Sango was at the casino that afternoon, practising her new performance for the evening. The song was a little more lively, and she got to do more dancing to coordinate the lyrics. She was going to wear the heavy make-up again, and then she had a new outfit - supposedly. Jakotsu was designing it, so she knew it would be, somewhat, outrageous. She seriously needed an agent, she was good enough - wasn't she? __

"Taijiya Sango." She heard, and recognized that voice. She turned and saw Miroku walking over to the stage, Hachi was beside him.

"Ah, Shakujo-san." She walked over then bent over, purposely again, and smiled coyly at him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I know that Kugutsu-san doesn't pay his performers enough, so I wanted to see if they would like to gain a few extra thousand dollars.

He pays his performers by the thousands? Damn - she thought to herself, that was way more than she got paid: a measly four-hundred dollars.

"So tell me, Sango." He leaned over, and raised an eyebrow in a way that seemed so seductive. "What are you doing here?"

Sango bit her tongue - whoops. She was the performed Scarlet, but no one outside of the crew and Naraku knew that - other than his posse.

"Well." She sat down, then swung her bare legs over the stage and sat there. "Lets just say that Naraku's fiancé is also his best act." She smirked proudly. __

"Ah... so you are the infamous Scarlet. I knew it." He rested his arm against the stage, and it brushed against her leg - it was purposely, she knew it.

"Shakujo-san." She pushed away, teasingly. "I am wearing a ring." She flashed the silver band on her fourth finger at him. __

_"_That's what they all say. What do you see in Naraku, my dear?" he smirked.

"His money." She answered honestly. "Nothing else."

Miroku chuckled; "how seemingly of you, Sango." He ginned with enthusiasm.

"You assume that that's all I am after, Shakujo-san?" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him - she wasn't annoyed, but curious. __

"So you're not in the fashion business?" he changed the subject - no he was getting on her nerves. What audacity did he think he had to do that to her? Teasing was her job, or was she being a hypocrite?

"No." She shook her head.

"Tsk. Too bad, you would do excellent in the swimwear issues." He smirked, then he slipped her a note, then walked back over to Hachi - who looked at confused as ever.

Sango looked down at the note underneath her thigh, then she pulled it out, then opened the white envelope and pulled out the check and the note.

_**This is an advanced payment, come to Sengoku Jidai at twelve p.m. tonight, and I will pay you four times more than included. **_

Sango's eyes widened at the price written down: $1000.00. Now that was way more than Sango had expected, and it would be way more than Sango would be payed, and this was 1/4 of what she could be payed fully.

But was wasn't allowed to perform anywhere else, and if she was caught by Naraku - there would we dire consequences. Dire, as in getting fired, or worse. If Naraku didn't like it, he might even get rid of her.

Now, Sango depended on Naraku as well, because he supported her life. Without him, she wouldn't have anywhere for Kohaku to stay.

Sango bit her lip, then crumpled the paper up into a ball, then stuffed it into the pockets of her very short denims shorts. She pulled down her rose coloured halter top, then walked over to Jakotsu.

"Is my outfit ready yet?" she asked him.

"Yes, follow me." He motioned for her to follow him, then walked over to the side. He walked over to a rack, where a traditional yellow kimono hung on a hanger. "Here it is." He took it off, then handed it to her.

"A kimono?" Sango asked as she looked at it.

"Hai, but there is a long slit, and the top is baggy and revealing. I will do your hair." He smiled.

"Are you a cosmetician now?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, but you are Tokyo's most wanted performer." Jakotsu grinned, then pulled the small piece of paper poking out from her pocket out from her shorts, then open it and read it above her reach.

"Give that back, Jakotsu!" she yelped as she reached for it.

"Shakujo-san's casino, eh? How much did he pay you?" he asked with a grin.

"One thousand dollars, right now." Sango lept for it, and he pulled it away.

"I'll take it." He offered. "Naraku doesn't pay me much anyways."

"No way!" Sango snatched it from his loose fingers. "It's my boost." She stuffed it down her shirt, then brushed back her loose strands of her hair.

"You know I'm gay, and stuffing it in your bra won't stop me from going after it." He grinned.

Sango gave him a cold death glare.

That evening, Sango was in her change room, with Jakotsu doing her hair, while her make-up artists, Kanna did all of her heavy make-up. When it was all finished, she had Jakotsu adjust her outfit, then she stood backstage, with a stool to help her pose.

Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and it was wavy and curly and falling behind her. Her kimono was low and, as always, bore a lot of cleavage, then she sat against the stool, stretching her left leg out, to poke out from the long slit, bearing almost her entire leg.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, everyone's favourite star, Scarlet." The announcer spoke into the microphone clearly, and lowly.

Then curtain pulled back to reveal her standing in the seductive position. Her hand against the seat of the stool, and she leaned back, bearing her leg. She held her microphone up to her mouth.

_Yeah, yeah, oohh, mm..._

She stood then started slowly walking in a sexy manner.

_"I've got it all_

_but I feel so deprived_

_I go up, I come down_

_and I'm emptier inside"_ She danced around a little, wiggling her hips as she went

_"Tell me what is this thing_

_That I feel like I'm missing_

_And why can't I let it go?"_

The music picked up as she wandered out into the bright open lights, the crowd cheered more as she continued to dance.

_"There's gotta be more to life_

_Then chasing around every temporary high_

_to satisfy me_

_Coz the more that I'm_

_tripping and thinking there must be more to life_

_Well there's life, but I'm shure_

_There's gotta be more... than wanting more." _

This was a different style for Sango, maybe too different, because she looked at Naraku and he seemed disappointed in her acting, and this made her somewhat angry. She would ignore him, for tonight.

_"I've got the time _

_but I'm wasting it slowly._

_Here in this moment_

_I'm half way out the door!_

_Onto the next thing_

_I'm searching_

_for something that's missing_

_There's gotta be more to life_

_than chasing around every temporary high_

_to satisfy me._

_Coz the more that I'm_

_tripping and thinking there must be more to life_

_Well there's life, but I'm shure_

_There's gotta be more_

_Than wanting more_

_Than waiting on something other than this _

_Why am I feeling like there's something I missed..._"

Sango finished with the chorus repeating twice, and then the finished with a twirling bow, giving the audience a full view of cleavage - since that's what most of them came for. The curtain closed and then she pulled her hair out, letting it fall down in front of her face.

She inhaled deeply - it was over, now for an even bigger act.

She acted groggy as they wiped her face clean, then she retired to her change room where she changed, removed her make-up, then rubbed at her face as Naraku entered.

"Sango." He sounded angry.

"What?" she muttered, her voice was low and tired.

"What's wrong? You sound tired." He leaned over.

Sango rubbed her eyelid. "I feel like crap." She muttered

"Is it that time of the month, again?" he rolled his eyes.

Sango nodded in a murmur. "But I'll live..." she muttered as she stood.

"No. You'll go home. I'm going to be staying late, important business matters." He placed a hand on her shoulder, sympathetically, but almost as if he didn't want he to be there.

"How late?" Sango wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Overnight." He kissed her lightly. "So you go home and get some rest, and no practising."

"Alright." Sango grabbed her jacket. "Arigatou, Naraku." She smiled, then she left.

Sango left the club and got a taxi. "Sengoku Jidai, onegai." She told the taxi driver, then looked out the window as the lights flashed by and it started to rain. "Perfect." her lips curved into a grin, then her white teeth poked out through her smile.


	3. Chapter Three: Everything You Want

Take Me Away

_06/ 11/ 04_

**_Sango is a performer of a local night club. She works for Naraku, and she does this to support her brother and herself. But life for this singer/ dancer/ striper, life isn't so great. Then she meet the charming casino owner, Shakujo Miroku, and Naraku tells her to seduce him to get in on his money. Will Sango succeed, or will she be the one to be seduced? MS_**

**Everything You Want**

Thank you again, to all my reviewers. I have almost finished my final exams and then I will have plenty of free time to write this. I am still unsure or where this story is going though.

(Should this turn around into a huge infatuation chapter? ... Hm...)

The rubbed wheels of the taxi rolled across the wet cement as rain poured outside of the vehicle. Rain streamed the outside of the windows and the glass that Sango leaned her head against became cold from the outdoor condensation.

A heavy sigh escaped from her mouth and the heat from her breath fogged up a small area on the glass.

"Misu... why would you be going to a second club at this hour? You seem exhausted." The taxi driver spoke with concern.

_I should've stuck with the limo..._ Sango sighed again; "I am meeting a friend of mine. She is in town and I haven't seen her in a long time." She lied - he was a complete stranger, it shouldn't make any difference if she told him the truth or not.

"Ah, and how would a new person gain access to entry into Sengoku Jidai?" he grinned

"Please refrain from asking questions of which you have no business in, sir." She glared in a threatening manner. Her brown eyes seemed to simmer in flames.

"Hai, misu. I will." He smirked as he continued driving.

Miroku wandered into the back stage where all the night's performers were preparing. The was the live band that was tuning, and several performers. But there was one he was looking for that wasn't present.

"I wonder if she'll come, Hachi." He sighed.

"Naraku's performers are on a one-night only basis, Miroku-sama. And Sango-san was the star of the night, as usual... however she wasn't present with Naraku-sama afterwards." Hachi informed him.

"Then there is a chance." Miroku grinned from the cigar in between his teeth.

Hachi recognized that grin of confidence all too well. "Miroku-sama... if I may say so... even thought Sango-san is very beautiful... and is only interested in power and money... she does know when she is being used." He told him.

"I know Hachi, but I am not using her to increase my popularity status. I am merely enjoying her presence." He smirked with sophistication.

At that moment, the back entrance opened, and Sango walked in, her hair and jacket soaked from the outdoor rain.

"Ah, Sango-san... you're soaked." He walked over then looked her over.

"You need to do something about that eavesdrop. It literally dumps water on you." She told him as she removed her jacket. Underneath was a white shirt, and underneath that was the red hint of her lingerie.

Miroku's blue eyes became attracted to the revealed colour from underneath her, and he found himself staring.

Sango noticed, then walked closer to him; "do you like what you see, Shakujo-san?" she smirked. "If you do, then I suggest you do more than just run your casino." She walked past him, and over to Hachi.

Miroku chewed on his cigar as he watched her walk away. She was definitely a piece of work. He watched her legs as her jeans clung around her curves as she walked, her legs were full and long, not pudgy or too slim, they were just perfect. He could see why Naraku talked to much about how she was "more than just to look at", because just by looking Miroku already had perverted thoughts going through his mind.

He shook his head - no. She was Naraku's fiancé, and he wouldn't let his harmless flirting go that far, as much as he wanted it... very badly.

Sango dried her hair up, then got her hair done professionally. She had no make-up on, but her hair looked so much differently, and she wore clothes that covered her breasts, but they were still very skimpy. She adjusted the clothes a little, and Hachi handed her a microphone.

"Alright, the song is Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon. You don't need to put on a huge show, Sango. This will be different. But you know as well as I do that if Naraku ever finds out about this, then we're both in huge trouble." He reminded her

"Hachi, Hachi, Hachi." Sango cupped his chubby chin in an affectionate manner. "Don't worry. There's no way Naraku could find out, and if he does, there's a reason for all of this." She winked.

"You're poor?" he asked.

"... hai, that's it." She lied, then licked her red lips - she was beginning Naraku's quest for her, she was going to get behind the secrets of Miroku's money, in one way or more.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the beauty of tonight, the talented Taijiya!" the silver-haired announced spoke into the microphone in a clear baritone voice.

_Taijiya? Okay, if I'm going to work here again, that name has got to go - its my last name, for Kami's sake, Hachi!_ She mentally yelled at the fat man shaking behind her as he walked out and the audience applauded - there was no cheering, which wasn't what Sango was use to.

The music began to play, slow, but beautiful base guitar music from the live band behind her. She lifted the mic to her lips with her head lowered as she slowly walked, it was a different act, but it was still an act.

"_Somewhere there's speaking   
It's already coming in_" she began in her low alto voice, the lyrics meant something to her, somewhere deep inside. _  
_"_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind   
You never could get it   
Unless you were fed it   
Now you're here and you don't know why_" She had raised her head as she sang with the mic to her mouth, her eyes were bright and she felt much more light-hearted than before.

"_But under skinned knees and the skid marks   
Past the places where you used to learn   
You howl and listen   
Listen and wait for the   
Echoes of angels who won't return_" She thought about the lyrics as she sang - it wasn't something she normally did while she performed. A past vocal teacher once told her that if you think, that you can't focus.

Sango tried to shake her thoughts out as she looked out at the audience, but her eyes met a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"_He's everything you want   
He's everything you need   
He's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why_" Sango stared at his eyes - she wasn't singing about Miroku, was she? No - she couldn't, she was just here to get in on his life - on his money, nothing else. But she couldn't help but feel that she was lying to herself.

Miroku blinked in surprised - she was really good. Almost professional, and yet she was just a local performer at her fiance's bar every night, making simple pay. He would have to recommend her, or get her an agent.

He felt aroused by her outfit, the small white tube top and the red jacket with the black pants seemed to bring out the colour of her beautiful skin, not to mention her tattoo on the side of her stomach. He couldn't make it out completely, but it was dark.

Sango waited as the music played again - she loved this song, she could feel her emotions being poured out as she began to sing the next verse, she could relate to it so strongly.

"_You're waiting for someone   
To put you together   
You're waiting for someone to push you away   
There's always another wound to discover   
There's always something more you wish he'd say_" It was so true - she wanted Naraku to say so much more, just then "you're beautiful" or "I want you" when was the last time he said that he loved her? She couldn't remember.

"_He's everything you want   
He's everything you need   
He's everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
He says all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But he means nothing to you   
And you don't know why_"

"_But you'll just tight   
And watch it unwind   
It's only what you're asking for   
And you'll be just fine   
With all of your time   
It's only what you're waiting for_"Sango felt tears burning her eyes as she sang this song - but why was she so emotional because of it? She had never cared before that she was marrying Naraku despite the fact that she didn't know if he loved her.

But now she remember that Naraku hadn't even asked her - he had just given her a ring, and told her if she didn't accept, she would be out of the streets again. It had been more of a threat than a proposal. As a matter of fact, they had both been extremely drunk that night - but why did these lyrics bring that memory out? _  
  
_"_Out of the island   
Into the highway   
Past the places where you might have turned   
You never did notice   
But you still hide away   
The anger of angels who won't return_" She could've turned back - she didn't have to take the load of bull that he gave her every single day. He basically told her how to run her life - how to act, how to speak. Just because he gave her a job, didn't mean he took her right of freedom. But she couldn't get that back without losing him, and without him, she was basically nothing.

There was no point in singing the last verse as it was meant to be - no one was as she wanted. She now realized her mistakes as her voice raised three semitones into a different key.

"_But I am everything you want   
I am everything you need   
I am everything inside of you   
That you wish you could be   
I say all the right things   
At exactly the right time   
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why   
And I don't know why ..._" her voice died out slowly, but strongly. __

"_Why...?  
I don't know..._" Her quiet voice drowned in the residing music as the song ended with harmony between the base and acoustic guitar.

As the final notes drowned out the audience began applauding loudly. Miroku was the first to stand with Hachi as other followed, whistling loudly in cheers that echoed out through the high roof.

Sango breathed in deeply - that took way more than she had expected. She smiled widely, then she raised her hands in the air in triumph, then she bowed, and walked out as they continued cheering, begging for an encore.

Sango ignored that as she looked at her watch - 1:30 a.m.. Despite the fact that Naraku was going to be doing another overnighter - she wanted to get home to her brother.

"Sango!" she felt someone grab the wrist of the hand holding the mic, she looked up and saw Miroku smiling so wide she swore his face might crack - what was he so happy about?

"That was brilliant! How come you aren't in some big studio recording CDs or something? You're that good!" he told her.

Sango smiled modestly; "arigatou, Shakujo-san, but I must be off. I have to return home." She told him.

"Please, stay a while. Or at least allow me to accompany you home." He offered.

"No - I couldn't. I'll just take a cab." She told him as she walked over to the changeroom.

"Then at least let me show you with praise!" He insisted.

"I might actually prefer the accompanyment home..." she muttered to herself as she went into the changeroom.

"Come on, Sango-san. Or I will follow you home!" he told her through the door.

"I'm going out the window!" she lied as she made sounds that made it seem like she was actually climbing out the window.

"Don't you care!" he burst in - except she wasn't escaping and she was only half dressed - with her jeans on, but only starting to clasp her red bra.

Sango screamed and Miroku yelped out as he stumbled back, except her accidentally shut the door behind him, and jammed it locked. "Gomen, I..."

Sango quickly did up the clasp then turned around, and held her shirt up to cover herself; "What in the nine hells are you doing?" she yelled.

"Gomen, I thought you were leaving!" he covered his eyes as he peaked through the cracks between his fingers.

"I was bluffing!" Sango held the shirt up. "You didn't exactly think that I would escape through a slimy window out onto the wet concrete in the rain, did you?" she asked in pure disbelief.

"I am very gullible." His hand stayed there.

Sango gulped - but this was her chance to start seducing him, if she wanted to continue with Naraku's plans. Well, she didn't care anymore, but she was tempted to try seducing him, at least - it was fun, seducing men.

"So Miroku..." Sango put the shirt down and turned around. She looked back; "you can look now." She told him.

Miroku moved his hand, looked at her, still topless, then covered his eyes again. "You aren't dressed though." He pointed out.

"So? Its not like you don't want to look - might as well give you a sneak preview." She smirked at him.

Miroku wanted to look - but he knew it was right. He had seen a glimpse of her, and he wanted to know what it looked like. But he couldn't, she was getting married soon. But he wanted to... so he moved his hand.

"Nice." He quickly covered his mouth - why wasn't she covering up?

Sango smirked then walked over to him; "you like what you see, don't you?" She asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I do, but I shouldn't." he told her.

"Oh don't play games with me, Shakujo - I know you want me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head closer to hers.

Miroku didn't answer, and was surprised when she lifted her chin and began to nip at his lips playfully, teasingly, almost mocking him for refusing her. But he found himself soon nipping back, until their lips locked into a long, silent battle with muffled moans escaping as Miroku's tongue entered her mouth as he brought her closer by wrapping his arms around her.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting them. "Miroku-sama, we need that change room now." It was Hachi.

Their mouths detached, and they both blushed lightly as they wiped their mouths. Sango grabbed her shirt then slipped it on. "I have to go." She pointed out.

"Right." Miroku grasped the doorknob and unlocked it and pulled, but to his dismay - it wouldn't open. "Ano..."

"Shakujo-san, if you are faking I will make you regret it." She warned

"I'm not faking! The door is stuck!" he exclaimed as he placed his foot against the doorframe and pulled hard.

"Nani?!" Sango grabbed the handle with him and pulled hard. But it was no use - they were stuck.

Stuck together in a small, closed off area, full of clothes and make-up, with an open window letting cold, moist air in. They both looked at each other - what were they going to do?

And more importantly - to Sango, how was she going to get back in time?

I know where this is going now yatta! I absolutely love Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon - its the greatest song ever!!!


	4. Chapter Four: The Reason

Take Me Away

_06/ 14/ 04_

_**Sango is a performer of a local night club. She works for Naraku, and she does this to support her brother and herself. But life for this singer/ dancer/ striper, life isn't so great. Then she meet the charming casino owner, Shakujo Miroku, and Naraku tells her to seduce him to get in on his money. Will Sango succeed, or will she be the one to be seduced? MS**_

**The Reason**

Thanks reviewers - again, I love all of you. Exams... three... more... days ... then... FREEDOM!!! Please note, that all these songs are songs that I have sung, either in front of my vocal class, or in front of a crowd ... well, a group of friends, actually, but a crowd - it was more than fifteen people.

"Shit..."

Sango pulled out a pack of cigarettes from the coat pocket, then pulled out a lighter to match it.

"Should you be smoking in such a small, occupied area?" Miroku asked from his seated position on the vanity.

"I'm just a little stressed right now! I'd like to relax without someone telling me what to do!" She snapped as she placed the cigarette in between her painted lips then flicked the lighter on and lit the cigarette. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled with her open mouth to release the nicotine fumes.

Sango sighed, relived, then she leaned back and returned the cigarette to her mouth. "So you smoke cigars?" she asked politely, trying to start a conversation with her temporary roommate.

"Only once a month, or on a special occasion." He shrugged as she began to fiddled with the rose that had been placed in his lapel. He didn't seem fazed by the thorns that poked at the meat of his fingers, as he stared at the red colour.

"Are you nervous, or something, Shakujo?" she questioned his actions suspiciously. Was he that uncomfortable with her around in a small room? It wouldn't be a better time then to get it on with here - maybe that's why he was uncomfortable, because he didn't trust her enough.

"I'm slightly claustrophobic, and you presence is..." he stopped - he wouldn't say what he wanted to say. Arousing.

"Do I make your horny, baby?" she grinned as she touched his knee with her high-heeled foot - copying the famous Austin Power's line.

"Do I, Sango?" He ran his hand up her leg, under the sleeve of her pants.

Sango squealed in protest, then withdrew her leg back, right up to her body, as the bounced off her breasts, she winced, then screamed as her chair tipped backwards, then went completely over, making a loud crash.

"Shakujo-san!" Hachi's voice came from the outside. "If you dare do anything, I will tell Naraku!" He threatened.

"Bull, Hachi! I won't do anything!" he yelled, then looked at Sango; "at least something that I wont regret."

Sango got to her feet, then placed the chair back on four legs. "Stupid chair." She muttered then sat back down and crossed her legs. "Do you have anything to drink here?"

Miroku looked around; "actually..." he pushed back some frilly, puffy skirts, then showed a mini fridge in the back corner. "We have one performer who always likes a shot before the show." He opened it to reveal shot bottles, and two large bottles of champagne.

"I suppose you don't have any normal kinds of alcohol other than wine, do you?" she asked hopefully.

"Sadly, no. What kind do you prefer when given the choice?" Miroku pulled out the bottle and two champagne glasses.

"Jade." She smiled. "It gets me going."

"Really? You're a Jade? You seem more like a Kahlua type of girl." He uncorked the bottle with his bare hand, then set the two glasses on the vanity, then began to pour slowly.

Sango leaned her head back as she rocked on the back two legs of the chair. She stared at the cracking tiled ceiling as a heavy sigh escaped her lips. _How am I going to explain this to Naraku if I get caught?_ She wondered as she pursed her lips.

"Here you go." Sango looked up and Miroku handed her a full glass. She smiled, then took it gratefully, then took a mouth full - she regretted it.

She squinted in disgust to the sour taste; "wow..." she swallowed hard. "How old is it?" she asked.

"It's a special vingarette champagne." Miroku asked. "It's a little strong."

Sango felt like her head was buzzing; "yeah... hic!" she covered her mouth, realizing she had the hiccups. She blushed solemnly.

Miroku chuckled; "how cute, one gulp and you're already drunk." He took a small sip. "Are you not use to that kind of alcohol?"

Sango shook her head as another hiccup escaped. She took a lighter sip, then shook her head in rejection to the taste. "Bleh..." she stuck out her tongue then grimaced.

Miroku snorted after swallowing, he wiper his nose with the back of his hand.

"Its not - hic - funny!" Sango protested.

"Maybe not to you, but it is for the spectator!" Miroku laughed again.

Sango glared, obviously annoyed. "You know the best way to get rid of the hiccups?" Miroku asked as he stood up and bent over her.

Sango hiccuped once more; "scaring them out of people?" she sniffed as she looked up.

He leaned closer; "holding your breath." He whispered, then grabbed her face and kissed her fully.

Sango's eyes went wide with shock, but as his lips moved to fit perfectly against hers, her eyelids became heavy and she closed her eyes. She fumbled to place the glass on the hardwood floor, then she gripped his tuxedo and pulled him closer to her.

Miroku managed to push his tongue through Sango's sealed lips, then he pressed the muscle against her closed teeth. Sango hesitated at first, feeling a little light headed, but suddenly when she felt his hand against her breast, both her mouth and eyes opened in surprised.

"What are you doing?" she muttered as she pushed away and looked at him oddly.

"I was curing your hiccups, m'dear." He smirked wisely to the drunken woman, then kissed her lightly on the lips.

"And what about now?" She murmured as her words slurred against his lips.

Miroku bit her bottom lip, then hesitated. "Nn." He shrugged, then kissed her again.

Sango pushed him away again; "kindly remove your hand from my chest, Shakujo-san." Her lazy eyes seemed to lower as she spoke.

He removed her hand; "now where were we?" he smirked as he advanced once more.

Before his lips met hers, the Rocky theme song started playing in a high-pitched tone. "That's my cell." Sango muttered, then reached for her belt and took the cell phone, and looked at the call display. "Its Naraku..." she stood, then flipped it open and pushes the talk button. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous. How are you?" came Naraku's voice from the other line.

"I'm fine," she smiled.

"Why aren't you picking up the home phone?" he questioned.

"Huh? Oh - the phone rang? Hm... " Sango bit her lip. "I didn't hear it." She lied.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked, his voice now being drowned with concern. "I didn't mean to wake you!"

"Oh no! I wasn't asleep - I was reading and listening to my MP3 player. You didn't do anything." Sango rolled her eyes.

Miroku watched as Sango had a conversation with her soon-to-be husband. It didn't seem like she enjoyed talking to him - maybe because she was drunk, or maybe it wasn't. She seemed irritated just with the sound of his voice - was she stressed?

"Okay... okay honey, bye." She faked the enthusiasm in her voice, then hung up. She self resisted the urge to throw her cell phone out the window.

Suddenly, there was a clicking at the doorknob, and it turned, then it opened, to reveal a sweating Hachi with his tie around his shoulders with a locksmith there with several tools. "Alright. My work here is done." He said with a foreign accent.

Sango breathed in as she tossed her head back, releaved. Miroku put the champagne away as Sango took her lit cigarette from the counter and dropped it, then stepped on it, extinguishing it.

"I shall take my leave now." Sango picked up her coat, then slipped her arms into her sleeves and shifted her shoulders to pull them closer, then she zipped up her jacket.

Miroku emerged with her; "allow me to escort you home, Sango-san." He took her hand.

"No... I shouldn't..." Sango's eyes were still heavy.

"I got you this drunk, I insist." He lifted her chin with his finger, then kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Mmm... okay." She murmured, then leaned against his chest.

Miroku looked down at her, the motioned for Hachi to bring his coat. He slipped it on, then pushed Sango straight up. "Let us go then." He smiled.

"Okay..." he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, then led her out.

It was still raining outside, so with his large jacket he shielded her from the rain as he waited for a cab to come. He felt the rain soak his hair and then outside of the jacket as he breathed in the moist air.

Just then, a cab drove by. Miroku raised his hand and the cab drove over. He helped Sango climb in, while getting a full view of her backside in his face, then got in himself. "Where do you live, Sango?" he asked

"Rm 67, at the Keya Condominium on Yakusoku st." She murmured as she fell asleep on his lap.

"Alright then." The cab driver smirked looking back, then forwards as he began to drive away. Miroku didn't know, but it was the same cab driver that had driven Sango here.

Miroku carried Sango bridal-style as he rested against the wall of the elevator. He sighed, then looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Her face rested against his chest, then her dark lashes were closed against her cheeks with her dark eyeshadow highlighting her lids. She occasionally murmured a few sleepy word, something about love and chocolate.

The elevator came to the next floor, then he wandered down the hallways until her found room 67. He then remembered - he'd need a key. He looked through her jacket pockets, then found her set of keys.

He pulled them out, then supporting her head in the curve of his elbow, he stuck the key in the lock, then unlocked the door. He then silently pushed it open.

"Ane-ue?" came a tired voice.

Miroku gasped, then looked at a small boy, around the age of eleven, rubbing his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Shakujo Miroku. I'm your sister's... friend." He smiled looking down at the sleeping Sango.

"Was she drinking?" Kohaku murmured, ending with a yawn.

"Yes, how can you tell?" Miroku asked.

"Ane-ue always falls asleep after she's drunk." He smiled. "Her room is the one besides mine. Nice to meet you Shakujo-san." He smiled, then went back into his room.

"Arigatou." Miroku came in, then pushed the door to Sango and Naraku's room open.

Inside was a large king-sized bed, a night table, and a large bay window. It was a red room, and there was scarlet satin sheets covering the white mattress. "Nice attire." He grinned. Red was the colour of passion and rage, so it could be used to arouse one quite easily.

He gently layed Sango down after pulling back the sheets, then tucked her in. No sooner had he, did her eyes open. "Miroku..." she murmured.

"Hm?" he looked down at her.

"Will you stay here with me for a while?" she whispered

Miroku thought about it. "I don't think it's a good idea." He told her.

"Just until I fall asleep... Naraku's not coming home. And I wont be able to fall asleep if I'm alone." She looked so cute as she lightly pouted, her tired eyes glistened with hope.

Miroku bit his lip. "Only until you fall asleep, Sango-san." He then took his shoes off, then layed down beside her.

Sango scooted over, so he could lie down without fear of falling off, then he shifted to get comfortable. Sango then snuggled up to him, nose going into the buttons of his shirt.

"Goodnight..." She whispered.

"Goodnight Sango." He whispered back, then brushed the long side of her bangs away from her face.

He liked how his fingers felt rubbing against her soft skin, then he did it again. He found himself stroking her cheek. A smile appeared on Sango's lips as she exhaled.

Miroku watched her as she fell asleep, then when he knew she was in a deep sleep, he slowly and silently got up. He put his shoes back on, then he silently left. He locked the door, then slid her keys under the door, just so they would be safe.

Miroku swung his coat over his shoulder as he walked down the hallways, silently singing a song to himself.

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I use to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you..._


	5. Chapter Five: Why Can't I? Pt1

Take Me Away

_06/ 24/ 04_

_**Sango is a performer of a local night club. She works for Naraku, and she does this to support her brother and herself. But life for this singer/ dancer/ striper, life isn't so great. Then she meet the charming casino owner, Shakujo Miroku, and Naraku tells her to seduce him to get in on his money. Will Sango succeed, or will she be the one to be seduced? MS**_

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. I felt really good about the last chapter, and how people responded, so I figured that I would just write the next chapter, seeing that I already have ideas for it.

Sorry if I upset you, lom, about Sango smoking, but my best friends, who don't usually smoke, smoke when they're really stressed out. It's a weird stress reliever, but I can't picture Sango smoking, maybe with a cigarette in her hand, but not actually smoking it.

**Why Can't I? (Part One)**

Sango awoke to the biggest hangover in her life. Her head was pounding like someone was demolishing a building inside her brain. She rubbed her tired eyes to realize that there wasn't any make-up residue on her fingers, which usually happened.

"What..." she whispered.

"Ane-ue, you're awake!" Kohaku jumped onto the bed, it squeaked and sagged under his weight, as she he crawled over like a koinu (puppy).

"Nn... hey Kohaku..." Sango patted him on the head quite lazily.

"Who was that man that brought you home yesterday?" he smiled.

"Huh?" Sango opened one eye and looked at him.

"That man that brought you home last night coz you were so drunk. Who was he?" Kohaku asked eagerly - he was nicer to him than Naraku was, he actually acknowledged the fact that he existed.

"Oh... that was Shakujo Miroku. He didn't tell you who he was?" Sango asked. "Wait a minute, what were you doing up that late, silly head?" She sat up with a tired grin.

"He told me, but I was too tired to remember. I was up because I heard someone trying to get it, and I had figured that you were drunk again." Kohaku smiled innocently.

Sango sighed, then got out of bed. "Okay, as long as you weren't staying up watching horror movies or anything." She muttered.

"No." Kohaku told her honestly. "We don't get horror movies that late at night."

Sango took some Advil, then she made Kohaku breakfast. She prepared some lunch and diner for him, then put it in his day-bag.

"Ane-ue... when will I get to spend the day with you?" Kohaku asked.

"Why? Don't you have fun at Souta's place?" Sango asked - was something wrong.

"I do, but ever since you started working at the club, you've been gone all the time. I come home to an empty house, and if Naraku's there, he acts like I don't even exist." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku..." Sango bent down in front on him. "... I'm not going to marry Naraku." She told him.

"Are you going to marry Miroku-san, then? He's nice, he looks rich." Kohaku said.

Sango felt like crawling under a rock, she was so shallow, and her brother knew that better than anyone else. "Ano... no, Kohaku. I don't think so." She shook her head.

Kohaku looked confused. Was she changing?

"Kohaku... once I get out this engagement... and away from Naraku, I promise that I will spend all the time I can with you, okay?" she smiled.

Kohaku smiled. "Okay ane-ue." He put his bag on. "Lets go."

Sango dropped Kohaku off at the Higurashi Shrine. She remembered when she would go there to spend time with her friend Higurashi Kagome, but now Kagome had moved, and was married to her boyfriend Inuyasha. Sango hadn't seen her in over five years, since there was that incident at the club.

Sango shook her head; _quit thinking about it, Sango._ She told herself, she instructed the cab driver to take her to the Kugutsu Club, then she leaned back in the faded seats.

The club was buzzing, there was a rumour that the Sengoku Jidai casino now had a great performer, and the other acts weren't as futile. Everyone was worried that their publicity rate would go down.

"Sango." Naraku called her over into the corner.

She followed him, and looked confused. "Listen, Sango. Our rates just dropped in less than twelve hours... we need this night to be big to call them back. So... I'm going to ask you to do a re-run act." He said.

"Nani?" her eyes widened. "But you said..."

"I know I told the police we would clean up, but I need this, Sango." He looked at her desperately as he held her hand.

"Well, sorry, Naraku, but when you said you would clean up..." Sango tore his hand out of his grasp. "I did too, I can't believe you would even ask that of me!" She was angry, very angry. She had pride.

"Sango!" He grabbed her by the shoulders roughly. "This club is my life. I've put everything into it - if you love me, then you'll do this for me!" he yelled at her.

Sango glared through a wince from the pressure on her shoulders. "Well then..." she squirmed out, then took of her ring. "I guess that's saying something, isn't it?"

"Sango, no. That's not what I mean!" Naraku protested.

"What do you mean, Naraku?" she asked solemnly, her face was emotionless, as she had felt.

"Sango, when we go to take our vows, we'll make oaths to one another." he took her hand in his. "Until death do us part, we'll do anything for one another."

"I'm not going to prance around wearing absolutely nothing, Naraku!" Sango yelled as she brought her hand back.

"Not for me? What about Miroku, then?" Naraku glared as he grabbed her arm.

"What the hell - ow - are you talking about?" she glared as she tried to pry his hand off her arm.

"Don't think I don't know, Sango." He glared.

"Know about what?!" she yelled as she broke away.

"Know about where the hell you were last night, damn it!" he barked.

Sango's raised an eyebrow to hide her shock. "What?" she asked

"I have eyes all around this city, Sango. And they're always watching you!" he pointed as he spoke in a creepy tone.

"You mean...?" her eyes widened fully.

"You were at Sengoku Jidai last night! You were the star performer that everyone is raving about! How could you, Sango?!" he yelled as he walked towards her, as she backed away.

"Lets just say..." Sango tried to act coy and calm as she backed away, but she wasn't. She was sweating like a stuck pig and as nervous as a jitter bug. "It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

"And to take you home? And to lie to my cab driver that you were going to see a friend?" Naraku asked.

"What... you spied on me?" Sango demanded - now she was pissed. What audacity did he have to pull a stunt like that?

"Well, it just goes to prove that I had to." Naraku glared dangerously.

"What? You didn't trust me?" Sango blurted - that was extremely hypocritical.

"I trusted you, I didn't trust others. But now, that just goes to show that I couldn't trust you." Naraku glared.

"I got paid!" Sango exclaimed drastically.

"I pay you!" Naraku yelled at her.

"He paid me more!" she yelled.

"Was sex included in this, Sango?" he crossed his arms.

"What the crap? No!" she yelled, disgusted; was that honestly all that man ever though about?

"Then what were you doing locked up in a changeroom?" Naraku asked darkly.

"..." Sango bit her tongue, hard. What was she going to do? No matter what she said things would backfire on her. Whatever she told him, he wouldn't believe.

"You know what, Naraku?" Sango brushed her hair back. "I don't need this shit, especially from you." She sneered, then simply dropped her engagement ring on the floor.

But instead of it tinkling, like any metal would do, there was a screeching sound, as if someone had just stepped down on brakes of a car.

Sango's brown eyes snapped open as her body lurched forwards, but was caught by the seatbelt strapped over her front. Her gasp was caught in her throat, and she coughed.

"Shit! Damn crazy driver!" the cab chauffer yelled out the window, raising his middle digit towards the car that had just drove in front of him.

Sango looked around the empty cab - it was just a dream, a really creepy dream. Would Naraku actually threaten her like that? She pulled back her long bangs away from her face, then looked up.

"Can you please pull over at the corner?" she asked

"Hm? Did you change your mind?" the driver glanced back through the re-view mirror.

"Hai." Sango lied - she needed to get away. She couldn't go to work today.

The driver pulled over. Sango paid him fully, then she quickly got out. She adjusted the strap of her purse, then walked along the busy streets of downtown Tokyo. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go to work, Naraku was there. She couldn't go home, because he would come home. She had nowhere to go.

She turned the corner, only to bump into someone also in a rush, she stumbled back, only for a pair of strong hands to grab her and prevent her from falling. She looked up, and met Miroku's bright blue eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Shakujo-san!" she gasped, her eyes widening.

"Ohayo, Sango-san." He pulled her up to her feet, still holding her hands. "Still a little light-headed from last night, are we?" he grinned.

"No. In a rush, there's a difference." She pulled up the leather strap of her purse and pulled it up over her shoulder.

"Why are you rushing? You're obviously not going to work, because I know it's the other way." Miroku raised an eyebrow ingeniously.

"... I'm playing hokey." She lied.

"Really? Then may I join you?" he smiled. Gods, he looked sexy with those glasses on. Like a very smart, yet seductive bachelor.

"Shouldn't you be at the Casino?" she asked. If she was caught, she might be in even more trouble.

"No. I don't have to. I have people that work for me. That's why I'm so wealthy." She smiled again.

Sango felt her cheeks turn a healthy shade of pink as the heat rushed to her head and her ears heated up. The images were just flashing through her head.

"Alright then, let us go." He took a hold of her arm, then linked it with his own.

"Wait a minute!" Sango yelped, but Miroku was already leading her across the street. "Shakujo-san!" she pulled her arm out of his grasp. "You are the most impetuous man I have ever met!" she yelled.

"And you, my dear, are in traffic. Come on." He took her hand, then pulled her out of the path of the speeding car that zoomed through the red light.

Sango sat at the café table, and waiting for Miroku to return. She rested her hand against her chin with her arm supported by her elbow against the table. She sighed heavily as she looked out.

"Here we are." Miroku came over, then sat from across her. "Here's is your latte, my dear." He put it in front of her.

Sango continued to look out the window. She seemed to be ignoring him, but she was lost in her own thoughts. "Shakujo-san..." she breathed.

"Hai?" he smiled.

"Are you seeing anyone?" she asked as she looked at him suspiciously.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Hai, her name is Koharu. How did you know?" he asked as he broke open the styrofoam seal of his black coffee.

"You don't seem like that kind of man to be womanizing an engaged woman." She smiled wisely in a sexy way.

Gods, she was exotic. She was like nothing he had ever known, so mischievous, yet calm and serene, and her perfect smile - she had to of had braces in her youth. "Hm, true. Is that why you agreed to any of this?" he asked.

"No." Her hair fell around her shoulders. "I just wanted to get away, and you offered to take me there." Her smile just made the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Sango began humming a tune to herself. Miroku instantly recognized the song. "Sing for me, Sango." He leaned back in his chair, then took a sip of coffee.

Sango raised an eyebrow; "okay."

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

_Walkin' down the street and I hardly know you_

_Its just like we were meant to be_

Still, that smile of hers. But the lyrics... was she singing about him?

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night_

_Got a girlfriend you say it isn't right_

_And I've got someone waiting too_

With that said, she stopped. She opened the seal of her latte, then sipped it thoughtfully.

"Will you sing that at the casino?" he asked.

"Why? You want me to perform, again?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course! We're booked with reservations of people who want to hear you sing." Miroku told her. "Including a few recording agents."

"Nani? You're shitting me!" Sango gasped as her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Ya." Miroku shook his head. "You're so talented, Sango!"

Sango felt all the blood rushing to her head. "Talented... its been so long since someone had called me that..." she breathed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ye-ah..." she brushed back her bangs. "Just a little... Advil followed by a caffeinated beverage isn't the greatest mixhap..."

"Don't you mean mishap?" he asked.

"No, mixhap..." Sango scratched her forehead. "I... I need to go to work." She got up.

"Okay then, I'll call you." He smiled.

"Don't you dare!" Sango pointed accusingly. "Or I'll tell your girlfriend, _Koharu_, that we're having sex!"

She turned and bumped into another woman. "You're what?" she snapped, almost in pure shock.

"Hoe?" she blinked.

"Ah, Koharu." Miroku stood. "Sango, this is my girlfriend, Koharu. Koharu, this is my client, who I am not having sex with, Sango." He smiled as introducing the two girls.

Sango blinked at the dark haired girl before him. She was young, and looked a little angry. Cut the angry part, she looked like she would rather do nothing else than tear out Sango's organs and hang her with them, with her bare hands.


	6. Chapter Six: Why Can't I? Pt2

Take Me Away

_06/ 29/ 04_

_**Sango is a performer of a local night club. She works for Naraku, and she does this to support her brother and herself. But life for this singer/ dancer/ striper, life isn't so great. Then she meet the charming casino owner, Shakujo Miroku, and Naraku tells her to seduce him to get in on his money. Will Sango succeed, or will she be the one to be seduced? MS **_

****

Thanks to the reviewers for the reviews (man, didn't that sound pointless and stupid?) And Lilac - I just remembered that I forgot to put the performers of the songs in O O... er... oops? Okay, so I'll put it here:

Tomorrow Never Dies - Carly Simon

(There's Gotta Be) More to Life - Stacie Oricco

Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon

The Reason - Hoostabank

Why Can't I? - Liz Phair

and Aamalie... that chapter was ... vv;; oh... boy... yeah, it was cruel - and why did Sango... AGH!!! runs around in frantic circles !!!

anyways - now that that's done dusts off hands lets get writing! this is gonna be a "fun" chapter - I assure you.

_Note: Remember this chapter, because I will be looking back to it later on in the story!_

**Why Can't I? (Part Two)**

Sango felt unbelievably awkward sitting on the opposite side from Miroku and his anonymously fuming girlfriend Koharu. Perhaps, Miroku couldn't notice, but the self-empathetic Sango could tell that Koharu was jealous.

"So... Koharu, what do you do for work?" Sango asked politely.

"I'm the head-charge of secretary assistance in Miroku-kun's casino." Koharu slipped her hands up on his shoulders casually, but trying to get the message through Sango's head that Miroku was hers, and hers alone.

Sango didn't know why she felt so uncomfortable with her sliding her hands up Miroku's broad arms then kept them there possessively. Maybe it was because she knew that no one deserved to be treated like a possession, or maybe because she wanted to be the one to slide her palms against the shape of his muscular arms.

Sango mentally slapped herself as she stared into her dark reflection of the caffeinated beverage. Her furrowed eyebrows and thinned lips, inside bitten by her teeth, obviously showed that something was bothering her.

"Is something wrong, Sango-san?" Koharu nearly sneered.

"I'm just thinking about something..." Sango felt her manicured nails digging into the styrofoam cup. "...Naraku."

No matter what thoughts of Miroku slid through her mind, her dream about Naraku threatening her just echoed through her mind on both sides. Would he actually do that? Threaten her dignity like that?

"... Sango," Miroku hesitated at first, but spoke her name to get her attention.

"Hm?" Sango looked up curiously.

"Is Naraku... abusive?" he asked.

"Nani?" she gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Gomen, its not my place." He raised a hand to add to his apology.

"He's not abusive..." Sango bit her lip. "At least he hasn't been in reality..."

Koharu looked completely confused. "Naraku? You mean that jerk that was flirting with the waitresses?" She asked Miroku.

"Koharu..." Miroku tried to stop her.

"And that man that asked me to get it on with him?" She pointed at herself.

Sango couldn't believe it. "Nani...?" she asked. Naraku was cheating on her, behind her back?

"Ano... I have to go." She stopped, not letting them look at her eyes.

"I should go back to work." Koharu smiled.

"I need to go check up on my delivery at the shipyard." They both followed her to stand.

"It was nice to meet you, Koharu." Sango smiled faintly, then turned and left.

"The pleasure is all yours." Koharu muttered. "I'll see you later Miroku-kun." She stood on her tippy-toes, then kissed him lightly on the lips, and then she passed Sango and left first.

Sango fumed as she clenched her fists angrily, pushing her nails through the cup, and feeling the hot liquid burn the tips of her fingers, she then quickly threw it out, and grabbed a napkin and wiped her hands dry.

"Sorry about Koharu. She's..." Miroku tried to find the word.

"Possessive? Conceited? A bit of a bitch?" Sango offered him.

"Mm... maybe." Miroku shrugged.

Sango stared at him in confusion. "Why the hell are you dating her?" she demanded.

"Naze? Are you jealous?" he grinned.

"Forget it, you audacious bastard." Sango elbowed him purposely as she adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder, then tossing her head back, she walked out, only for Miroku to grab her arm.

"Wait a second, we're not done playing hokey, my dear." He grinned, then escorted her out of the café.

He led her to a black Mercedes Benz, then asked her to get in. "Where are we going?" she asked in her confusion.

"I told you, I have to check up on a delivery at the shipyard." He smiled.

"I thought you were playing hokey?" she raised an even eyebrow at him, suspecting something from him.

"We are, this isn't casino work. Its my other job, I thought you might want to help?" he asked.

"Does this involve boxing fish?" she raised an eyebrow - she had seen the movies, like Coyote Ugly.

Miroku laughed; "you've seen way too many chick-flicks, my dear." He opened the door for her, then gently pushed her in.

"Why are you bringing banzai trees into your casino?" she asked curiously when she saw all the trees and strange Japanese plants and flowers.

"I am putting in a spa, and part of that spa, for free, it a relaxing garden with water lily fountains. We're adding the new attachment this week, but the plants came too early." He walked around the greenhouse. "This is where we put them."

"Oh, you got blue iris?" she touched the dark indigo petals of the exotic flower, that said was use to be used for ancient battles by female warriors.

"Yes. Its my preferred flower." He smiled as he walked over, then took a spray bottle and sprayed the flowers lightly.

Sango watched as water droplets collected on the thick petals, then stayed there, she lightly saw a small version of her own reflection in them, but it wasn't like she liked her reflection.

"You know the legend of the blue iris?" Miroku asked.

"Somewhat. It was used by a female warrior, wasn't it?" she asked.

"That's what is told. But I have a better story." He smiled as he brushed a few of the droplets away. "Can I tell the story?" he asked politely.

"Sure, go ahead." Sango crossed her arms and stood in a comfortable position.

"Once upon a time, there was a samurai warrior. He had fought in many battles and was now going into war against the Battosai. When the army of samurai came to a small village, men took in women, drank, and ate to their hearts content all in one night, but this samurai found enjoyment from substances, and wanted to find happiness in another way before the day that he might die." He closed his eyes, as if the memory was his own.

"The samurai wandered the village in search for enjoyment, and he came upon a young and beautiful woman, singing in the moonlight. He approached her, and she fled in both fear and embarrassment. He followed her, and asked her what bothered her of him overhearing her. She responded that she was no good, and that she was horribly ugly. Yet, to him, he was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen." He then looked at her, and Sango felt her cheeks heat up.

"He had many women back at home, but for some strange reason, he longed for this woman, she was different, and her voice was heavenly. He tried to tell her how beautiful she was. He romanced her, he even kissed her, he even courted her, for the army stayed longer than expected. He didn't know of any way to convince her that she was beautiful. He then found a blue iris, condensed from the previous night rain. He brought it to her, and then he sat her down in front of it. He pulled back her hair..." Miroku walked behind Sango, and then pulled back her hair and pointed at the irises in front of her.

"He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, about how beautiful could reflect itself of the person that looked into it, and by the light of the moon, she saw her reflection in the tiny droplets. And she knew, she could see herself as she was. She was beautiful, Sango." He whispered in her ear as she looked back. "Look into the iris."

"Men tell me I am beautiful every day, Miroku." Sango told him.

"Yes, but you are Sango." His fingers brushed against her temple as she lightly pulled her hair back once more.

Sango felt herself blush. "Thank you, Miroku. But I know that." She sighed, then pulled away and let her hair fall down.

"Do you?" Miroku asked.

"Hai... I do." Sango lied - she never felt beautiful around anyone, no matter what she wore, or what she did to herself. Sometimes, depending on what she did, she didn't even feel human.

"You're lying," Miroku advanced her, and she found his hands resting comfortably against her hips. He slowly pulled her closer, until their bodies touched, only their clothes preventing them from being skin to skin.

Sango's blush deepened; "n-no, I'm not." She stammered. Her head was already spinning just from him touching her this way. Naraku never romanced her like this, this wasn't anything she was use to.

"Do _I_ make you horny, baby?" he grinned, speaking almost in a perfect tone in imitation to Austin Powers.

_Oh Kami! _Her mind practically exploded by the sound of his voice like that. _I can't breathe now... literally!_ Sango found a startled gasp stuck in her throat with her widened eyes. Images flashed through her mind, and thoughts she hadn't pictured from a man... ever!

Miroku chuckled, then he slid his arms around her more, then pulled her closer. Sango gasped, then found her hands against his arms. "Finish off the song for me, Sango." He whispered.

"The song?" she blurted, her face so heated from arousal from his touch, she was surprised she could even speak.

"The song you started singing in the café. You know, _get a load of me, get a load of you_... and words..." Miroku rolled his eyes - his memory towards lyrics didn't always help.

"Okay... but could you let me go, first?" she murmured nervously. That answered his previous Austin Powers question, and he knew now.

"Do you mind?" he asked politely.

"... no." Sango blushed.

"Then please sing." he told her.

Sango licked her lip, trying to recall where she left off, which was completely related to how she felt.

"_What if this is just the beginning?_

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_" Okay. Maybe not that part, she had never truly understood that part of the song.

"_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

_So tell me_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_" She lowered her head, she didn't want to see his eyes when she sang those words, so that he could peer into her orbs and see straight into her soul.

"_Isn't this the best part of breaking up?_

_Finding someone else you can't get enough of_

_Someone who wants to be with you_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_

_Wouldn't it be beautiful?_"

She then looked at his eyes - she wanted to see his reaction when she sang the next verse aloud, right to him.

"_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

_We haven't fucked yet, but my head is spinning._" She looked into his eyes and saw the arousal, then to her shock, before she could return to the chorus, he kissed her hard and fast, turning them around and propped her up against the empty table.

Sango also found herself easily aroused by the lyrics as well - why wouldn't she? Its how she related to that moment.

Miroku bit Sango's bottom lip, and Sango replied by licking his upper lip. His mouth eagerly responded by harshly locking his lips against hers and shoving his tongue past her open teeth. It ran across the roof of her mouth, and then flicked against her own tongue.

They both tasted like coffee, what with them just finishing their beverages a while ago. Sango felt herself leaning back, almost beckoning him forwards as she then fell onto the empty wooden table that creaked beneath her, his mouth not leaving hers.

Miroku followed onto the table, him straddling her as their tongues still fought. Soon, Miroku's mouth left hers, and traced along her jaw line to the curve of her neck. Sango shivered as she felt his lips graze her trachea, then she arched her head back, revealing the full of her neck. Miroku pulled back the collar of her jacket, and then he prodded her skin with his tongue, almost massaging the sensitive skin and he began to nip lightly.

His teeth found their way, gently digging into her flesh, and this between the spaces of his teeth, his tongue pressed against the available skin between his mouth and he then began to suck away at the moisture.

It hurt, but it sent chills down Sango's spine, and Miroku felt her shudder beneath him, then her panting mouth released his name, soaked in her arousal, echoing in self pleasure. "Miroku!" And she then gasped as he snogged her neck harder.

"Mmmhmm?" his teeth released the abused skin, and he continued kissing the ignored space behind her ear, his nose brushed against the fine hair as the corner that strayed from her ponytail. Indeed, her hair tied up the way it was, spiked the back of Sango's head, but she didn't mind, it didn't hurt _that_ much.

"This... this isn't... right." She was still panting lightly, her eyes almost rolling in the back of her head. "... and Naraku..."

"What about Naraku?" he muttered into her ear as he licked her lobe, teasing her.

Sango bit her lip, and his eyes met her. "Sango, I am well aware that you are engaged..." he began

"Not anymore." Sango cut in, then she moved her hands from against his abdomen, and then she pulled her ring off, she tossed it behind her and they heard it hit something. "Its just... we're in you _greenhouse._" She smirked slyly.

"You little minx, no one comes in here. Besides..." Miroku reached into his pocket, then jingled his keys. "I've locked the door."

"Now who's the devious one... but what about Koharu?" Miroku allowed her to sit up, through still straddling her, almost crushing her legs.

"What about Koharu? I was planning on ditching her today anyways." Miroku slid her jacket off, her boat neck top came below her shoulders, and her red bra-straps showed, crossing over her back.

Before Sango could remove his jacket, she found his mouth crushed against hers once more. Miroku's fingers crawled up her sides, then she squealed as they rolled over, and fell off the table.


	7. Chapter Seven: Happy Ending

Take Me Away

_07/ 02/ 04_

I got tired of putting the summary up - heh. So I'm just cutting to the chase. I dunno how NR does it... how could she possibly rewrite the summary each time? Even if there is copy and paste... ::heavy sigh::

Well, anyways. This story is so much fun to write And I get so inspired when people say they love my story, because... well... I didn't come up with the idea, I've mentioned it before, but Destiny's Angel gave me the idea, and shoved me in front of the computer and told me to write or she wouldn't lend me InuYasha movies anymore. ::sweat drops:: heh... anyways - thanks gurl. It helped! ::reads reviews again:: I'm obsessed with doing this now.

Heh - sorry if I inspired you, Aamalie, but I love all your stories, so let me know if you decide to start that story and I'll review, definitely.

About the greenhouse thing... that was my own idea I thought it would be funny, and I'm still cracking up about Miroku saying "do I make you horny, baby?" because Destiny's Angel drew a picture of Miroku wearing Austin Powers' outfit ::falls over laughing:: its so much like him!!

BTW... this is a bit of a filler chapter, okay?

Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne

**Happy Ending**

The greenhouse was very humid, yet the sides had already fogged up before the heated action shared between the two humans took place, and stayed heated well after they were finished.

Sango sat on the table, fully clothed, other than her jacket that was folded at her side. Miroku sat by her side, clothed as well, playing with his watch that he put on his wrists. Sango pursed her lips in annoyance to the silence between them, then winced as she touched the bruised part of her neck. "Is there a mark?" she asked as she brushed her hair back.

Miroku look up, then grinned. "Yes, there is, allow me to give you another one, my dear." He whispered as he slid over and placed his mouth on her trachea again.

"Shakujo-san... it'll be hard enough explaining - ow - to Naraku that I'm leaving him, but this..." Sango tried to talk, then found herself enjoying him snogging her neck a bit too much. She leaned her neck into his mouth, and held a hand behind his head.

"You're enjoying this a little too much, Sango." He muttered against her skin as his tongue traced the bruised flesh, making her shiver. He pulled away, then wrapped his arms around her, and lowered her over his lap.

"I enjoyed the appetizer." She pointed at her hickey. "And I had a fun time with the main course."

"Oh, you're such a vixen." Miroku raised an eyebrow, as he lowered his head towards hers. "Did you taunt Naraku as much?"

Sango looked at him like he was a complete idiot; "he was pleased just with me in bed. I didn't have to seduce him at all." She told him.

"Really? I enjoyed the seduction more than the actual activity." He grinned then kissed her.

"Was I any good, then?" she asked curiously. This was a very open question, obviously none that Miroku had heard, judging from his expression.

"Of course you were. But I was still too absorbed in the seduction, perhaps we should try again?" He asked as he tickled her.

Sango squealed, then rolled off, landing on her feet. "Don't tickle me!" he moved away.

"My dear, I would do much more than simply tickle you to share we what we just did before." He smirked as he stood, then held her close.

"In your greenhouse. On the floor, I might add." She smirked ingeniously.

"You say that as if you didn't enjoy it." He looked disappointed.

"Lets just say next time we _share_ that, we should be more comfortable." She told him.

"I was very comfortable." He grinned, then kissed her passionately.

"Yes, but you weren't the one pinned down on the floor." She pointed out as she pulled away. "It is concrete, after all."

"Alright then, next time, my dear, you shall we on the mattress of my bed, making sounds in comfort, instead of making arousing sounds of pleasure in your discomfort. And even by remembering, arouse me so much to share you standing here." He whispered against her lips, then slid his tongue into her open, breathing mouth.

"Mmm..." Sango slanted her mouth to fit perfectly against his as his tongue ran across the roof of her mouth, then slid along her own tongue.

"Where the hell is she?" Naraku demanded as he ran around the club.

"I called Kohaku, and he said she was on her way to work last time he checked." Jakotsu told him nervously. Naraku was extremely angry.

"I'm calling the cab company!" He announced loudly.

"What will that do?" Jakotsu whispered to a crew member beside him.

"Naraku-san has eyes all over the city, Jakotsu. Sango travels by cab, so he has people working for him in the cab chauffeuring business." He told him. "Keep that in mind in case you decide to quit."

Jakotsu gulped - he was worried for his friend. Where was Sango? She didn't even call, she wasn't home, and even her own brother didn't know where she was.

There was a possibility that she was at Sengoku Jidai, but he didn't dare mention it, in case he was right, or then questions would come up, and he would have but his best friend in danger.

Naraku had called the company, then came out. "The cab driver was driving her here, but then she asked for him to pull over, and she just left!" he yelled, then tossed his cell phone away, and it smashed against the fall away wall after sliding across the floor. "Doesn't she know that this is a huge night?!"

"Maybe he should have told her that they were being judged tonight." One muttered.

Naraku suddenly whipped out a gun from the case on his belt and pointed it at him. "What did you say?!" he yelled dangerously

"M-maybe you should have told her that w-we w-w-ere b-being judged tonight-t!" he stammered in fear and in shock. There was a gun held to his head as Naraku stepped forwards.

"Then maybe you should have kept your thoughts to yourself!" Naraku said.

Surprisingly, he pulled the trigger, but he turned pistol, so the bullet only caught his forehead. The man cried out and held his forehead as he dropped to his knees. Naraku returned the pistol to his head, except this time pressing it against his bleeding forehead.

The man was shaking horribly, in both pain and fear as Naraku dug the metal gun into his flesh. "Any last words, you fool?" Naraku sneered dangerously.

At that moment, Sango had entered through the back, and had walked onto stage. Jakotsu saw her, then ran over and pulled her off.

"Jako-"

Jakotsu slapped his palm over her open mouth and pushed her into the curtains. "Don't say anything!" he hissed drastically.

"Hm?" she looked at him oddly. He was shaking tremendously and was sweating like a suckling pig. What was going on?

Then, she heard a gun shot and a cry of agony. Someone just killed someone? Was is a robber? She needed to know.

She managed to get past Jakotsu, and she peeked out into the empty bar, past all the table with the chairs places upside down on them, and saw the corpse of one of the stage men, he was the announcer, the piano player! But who shot him?

Sango looked up, and then she had to cover her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, because it was Naraku who was holding the bloodied gun, with blood even splattered against his face and his hand, and across his white shirt.

"Jouroumaru and Kageroumaru, get him out of here and dispose of him, and then take this." Naraku dropped his gun on the floor, the metal object clattered. "And someone clean this mess up, and get me a change of clothes! And someone find Sango or I'll kill them along with her!"

Sango gasped, then leaned against the wall. He was going to kill her? Why wouldn't he? He had just killed one of his own workers, and for what reason? Did he even need a reason? Was this really the man she had once planned on marrying?

Sango grasped the ring in her coat pocket. What could she possibly do? Would he honestly kill her if she told him she wasn't going to marry him?

"Sango..." Jakotsu whispered. "You should leave now."

"I... I can't..." she breathed. "Where would I go?" she asked.

"You'd have to leave the city. He'll find you, Sango." He urged as she pushed her towards the door. But she pushed her hands against the doorframe, and wouldn't move. "Sango, please! I'm not going to let him kill you!"

"Jakotsu..." Sango didn't look at him. "I can't..."

"Sango, you have to! Go now!" he shoved her out the door, and then she stumbled back out into the alleyway.

Sango brushed back her hair. Where would she go? She couldn't go home, it was his home. But one thing was for sure, she had to get Kohaku before Naraku did.

She wondered what Jakotsu meant by "he'll find you". What did that mean? Kohaku came first. The higurashi residence wasn't very far away, she could get there before he left, and Naraku didn't know where Kohaku went anyways.

She hurried along the busy streets, and then made her way along the street towards the Higurashi place. There was a long slight of stairs leading up, so Sango quickly ran up, ignoring her aching leg muscles, still tired from her earlier activity.

She reached the top, and found Kohaku and another young boy playing soccer. She smiled, seeing that Kohaku was being fair in playing, for the boy was younger. Kohaku let him make a pretend goal, then he looked up, and smiled when he saw his sister.

"Ane-ue! I thought you were working!" Kohaku ran over.

"I decided to take a break. Where's Higurashi-san?" Sango asked.

"Inside with my nee-chan." Souta ran up smiling.

"Kagome-chan is here?" Sango asked.

"Yeah! With Inuyasha-kun and their baby!" Kohaku smiled. "It's a boy."

"Oh that's great! I need to go talk to them, but could... Kohaku can you and Souta play inside? Its getting a little darker and I want you guys to come in, okay?" she asked nervously.

"Ane-ue, is there something wrong?" Kohaku asked with concern.

"We'll talk later." Sango smiled, then they went inside.


	8. Chapter Eight: Waited

Take Me Away

_07/ 09/ 04_

... I think I got the message with my last review by FFAF to update... even though this is another chapter where I have no idea what to put... hey! That's like all the other chapters! I'm a free writer, I guess.

I think I have succeed to portray Naraku as the bastard everyone thinks he is. However, you have to admit... without him... Sango and Miroku probably would have never existed! ... I wonder what that would be like... GAH!!! Now I'm giving myself other story ideas!!! NOOO!!! ::runs around like a maniac::

Is my story even that good? I don't think it is, its nothing like Aamalie's stories... but you people seem to like it... and I'm a people pleaser... so that's why I update, coz its not up to me! Its up to you - just don't threaten me or anything... people scare me enough...

Anyways - enough of my gibberish... lol gibberish. On to my second filler!! Waited is performed by Billy Klippert

**Waited**

"Omigosh, Sango! I can't believe he killed someone!" Kagome gasped, covering her mouth.

Sango shrugged, then drank her tea. "Yeah..." she stared at the dark liquid, mesmerized by its colour. It was dark... just like the blood that had spilled on the floor, and the blood that had splattered against Naraku's white blouse. She grimaced, then put her tea cup down on the table.

"Anyways... I can't go home, Higurashi-san... and I can't let Kohaku go home either, so may we..." she bit her lip.

"You may stay here, Sango." She smiled. "Its no problem."

"I don't want to be a burden... and I don't want to endanger your family or anything." That was her greatest worry. "I'll only be here... for a short while. I think I can find a safer place."

"Why don't you just have the bastard arrested?" Inuyasha muttered from the corner, where he cradled a small infant in his muscular arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded with wide eyes as she looked to her and her friend's younger sibling.

"Sorry guys." Inuyasha gulped at the glare from his wife across the table.

"And what kind of example are you setting for your son, Inuyasha?" Sango smirked.

"Back on the head shooting maniac fiancé of yours..."

"Who's going to believe me if I call the police? None of the club members will back me up with what I claim, because they all pissed themselves when Naraku killed the announcer." Sango muttered, tracing the rim of the teacup.

"I should've become a cop." Kagome sighed.

"You're a doctor." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out.

"Whatever."Kagome sighed. "So where do you think you're going to go, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.

"I have a friend..." Sango smiled to herself over the rim of her teacup, then she sipped it thoughtfully.

Sengoku Jidai wasn't very busy during the days, mostly the visitors coming and leaving, going to visit tourist attractions in local Tokyo, then coming back in the afternoon to get ready for the busy night ahead of gambling and risking everything to win it all. To Miroku's point of view, it was an ironic business to risk everything to win it all, because sometimes they wouldn't win anything.

"Shakujo-san... would you happen to know where Sango-san is?" Hachi asked as he covered the receiver with the palm of his hand.

"No, why?" he asked with confusion in his eyes. Who would be looking for Sango? She returned to the club after their little "moment" in the greenhouse.

"No, there has been no sign of her around here." Hachi spoke into the receiver, a loud angry voice was heard from the other end of the line, then Miroku grabbed it from Hachi's hands, then held it up.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Naraku, damnit! Where is Sango?" he yelled.

"She isn't here. I saw her earlier, but she said she was returning to the club." He told him calmly. "Is she missing?" he asked.

"No! She decided to take a vacation and didn't tell me!" Naraku yelled. Miroku knew he was being sarcastic, but it wouldn't overly surprise him if she had.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. "Can you please hold on, Naraku? I have another call." Miroku said, then pushed a button on the phone that was blinking red. "Hello?" he asked.

"May I please speak to Shakujo-san?" came a female voice.

"Speaking." He answered calmly, wondering who it was.

"Hey, its Sango." She answered.

Miroku almost dropped the phone. What was she doing? Calling him while Naraku was looking for her - was she hiding?

"Where are you? Naraku's looking for you." He told her.

"Yeah, Naraku almost killed the club announcer while he was at it too." Came her annoyed voice.

"Nani?" he gasped, sitting down. This might be too much to handle. "Are you joking?"

"No! He shot the club announcer right in the club!" Sango persisted. "Great. Now you wont believe me..."

"No Sango... I..." Miroku looked up and saw that Hachi had come in from the men's room. He cleared his throat. "Koharu..."

"Nani?" she asked.

"Just play along, Hachi's here." He muttered through his teeth.

"Anyways... I need a place to stay." Sango said.

"You can stay here. The club is the safest place, high security and everything." Miroku told her.

Hachi mouthed: "who are you talking to?" And Miroku mouthed "Koharu" back.

"Really? Because I need to bring my brother too." She told him, sounding worried. "And I don't think he understands what's..."

"S... Koharu." Miroku corrected himself. "You'll be safe here, I promise you."

"Okay... thanks Miroku." She smiled on the other line and sighed, somewhat relieved.

"Heh," he chuckled.

"Nani?" she asked, confused.

"You're saying my name." He pointed out.

It was true, before she had always addressed him as "Shakujo-san", not "Miroku" and without formalities even. It was different for her, because he was still a stranger, a stranger she had slept with, true enough, but a stranger.

"I... I need to go." She lied to him, and herself. She bit her lip as he said a husky good-bye, and then she hung up quietly.

What was wrong with her? Why did she just hang up, without saying a goodbye herself? He was just a guy - a guy that she was using. And a guy that just so happened to be the wealthiest and well known man in Tokyo. Perfect place to hide from a homicidal freak!

Sango sat down and breathed in hard, holding her fists up to her face as she crouched in her seated position. She bit her knuckle and chewed on it, thinking of how to get away.

Jakotsu said Naraku would find her, but she didn't know what that meant. He would have to know everyone in the city to find her, and he didn't... but he knew Jakotsu. Would Jakotsu spill it? To save his own life?

She could picture it so vividly, Jakotsu with a gun pressed against his forehead, the sweat causing the metal circle to stick to his moist skin. His heart pounding as Naraku just glared at him, yelling out his commands. But the vision ended there when Sango shook her head. She didn't want to think about that.

She stood, then she put her hands in the pocket of her skirt, only for one to find her cell phone. It wouldn't be safe to have a cell phone anymore, Jakotsu knew her cell number, and then it would be easier to find her. She went to the window, and then she arched her back, then threw her cell phone as far as she could into the trees surrounding the shrine.

She brushed her hair back; "now that that's over..." she sighed, then turned, only to find Kohaku there.

"Ane-ue... what's going on?" he asked.

"Kohaku..." she inhaled, then she sat down, and motioned for him to sit down beside her. "Things are really complicated now... but... Naraku is looking for me, and I don't want him to find me." She told him.

"Because he killed someone?" he asked.

"He killed someone because he was looking for me." She sighed, as she licked her bottom lip in frustration.

Kohaku's eyes widened with fear; "is he going to kill you?" He asked worridly, tears even brimmed the lids of his eyes.

Sango laughed, but her laugh was nervous. She could tell that Kohaku saw that, and she smiled lightly; "I... don't know Kohaku. I'm worried about you though." She sighed as she put her arm around him.

"... do I have to miss school?" he asked with a sniff.

Sango couldn't help but laugh. Her life could be on the line and Kohaku was worried about his grades.

"Maybe." She answered with a smile. "We're going to stay at Shakujo-san's in the meantime." She told him.

"Doesn't he own a casino?" he asked.

"Hai." She nodded.

"Are you going to loose all your money?" Kohaku asked with an all knowing look.

"No, I don't think I'll have the time to gamble." Sango laughed, patting her brother on the shoulder.

"Good, because you don't have a job." Kohaku reminded her.

"I'm a performer. I don't need a job." Sango said.

"But..."

"Kohaku."

"Hai?" he looked up at her.

"Shut up, you goof." She ruffled his messy brown hair.

Miroku called Sango later, just hearing his voice made Sango shiver, as old memories rushed back, memories that she would have rather forgotten. She was running away from her problems again. Kohaku knew this most of all, and if Naraku knew what she was doing, he might understand.

They arranged that Miroku would pick them up at the shrine, and that one of his security officials would go to their apartment and then gather their stuff while Naraku was out. Sango became even more nervous when he told her the game plan. This was too much on her.

In the afternoon, before Miroku would come to pick them up, Sango slipped outside, just for a moment, then she pulled out a cigarette and her lighter, and flicked on the flame as she held the cigarette between her teeth.

"You shouldn't smoke, Sango." came Kagome's voice from her seated position on a rocking chair as she rocked her son back and forth.

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing out here?" Sango asked.

"Listen." Kagome smiled.

Sango froze, then listened attentively. She heard her own breathing, and then the creaking of the rocking chair. She heard the distant sounds of cars in the highways and the streets, or the sirens of emergency vehicles. She looked at Kagome, who continued to rock, and looked at the moon over the tree tops.

Despite all the distant or silent noises, it was very quiet. Sango listened closer, and then she heard the infant's deep, clear breathing. Kagome was smiling so purely, clearly a sign of content.

Suddenly, Sango felt relaxed enough, that she didn't need a smoke anymore. She put it all away, then sat down on a chair and pulled it up beside Kagome. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Thank Inuyasha, he discovered that when he found out I was going to have this little guy." Kagome smiled, as she looked down lovingly at her son, her feet pushing against the ground to continue to rocking movement of the chair.

Sango brushed the dark fuzzy hair of the baby boy affectionately. "He's beautiful." She smiled at her best friend.

"I know. That's what new life is, Sango." Kagome kissed his head.

Sango grinned. "Since when did you become such a... poet?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled; "since my wait was over." She sighed peacefully.

"What wait?" Sango asked.

"Well... I was always waiting for something, everyone is. I was waiting for a breath of fresh air or something, a huge change. And he's put such an impact on my life... That my wait was finally over." Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome smiled and nodded, there wasn't a need for word anymore. "You're waiting for something to, Sango." She told her.

"For Naraku to kick the bucket?" Sango asked, getting a complete flashback of singing Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon.

"No, something big. Something that will change you, you'll see." Kagome smiled wisely.

"I hate it when people say that." Sango muttered.

"Lighten up, you're escaping Naraku, that's something. And with a man's help." Kagome reminded her.

"I'm using him, Kagome. Just like I used Naraku to escape from my father, I'm just using him to get away. I'll probably have to use another man to escape him one day too." Sango clenched her fists tightly, feeling her manicured nails digging into the palms of her hands.

"Sango-chan. Just wait." Kagome told her, as she leaned forwards and stood, holding the infant close to her, cradling his head as she walked towards the door.

"I will, Kagome-chan. But only because you told me to." Sango retorted, then looked up towards the sky as Kagome went back inside.

What could she possibly be waiting for that would change her mind? She never changed her mind about anything, she would simply alter her plans slightly. Never would she change her mind.

Suddenly, she heard a ring tone from the bushes. She stood, then followed the sound until she found her cell phone in the bushes; which hadn't mad it very far when she threw it. She went to throw it again, when the ring tone started again. It wasn't one she recognized, and then she looked at the call display, to show a number she didn't know.

She opened the phone, and pressed TALK, then held it to the side of her face. "I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number." She sighed.

"Is this Taijiya Sango?" came a male's voice.

"Yes it is." She sighed. "Who is this?"

There was a heavy sigh, and then a pause. "This is your father."

Sango let out a harsh laugh of sarcastic amusement, then went serious. "Okay, quit shitting me, who the hell are you?" she demanded.

"Taijiya Koji. I'm your father, Sango." Came the same serious tone that she had delivered.

Sango was speechless - her father? She hadn't seen him in almost four years. What did he want? And how did he get her phone number?


	9. Chapter Nine: This is Your Life

Take Me Away

_07/ 15/04_

Okay! This is a quick update - I hafta to finish this in the next few weeks, because then I wont be around for a little while...

Hey Aamalie - you've got a big ego too?? heh. Awesome. (I dun want your story to end!!) Ms. Bambi?? Euh... okay

Heh heh, I'm glad that you guys are all so eager to read more, because it inspires me to write more - so tell your friends, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update!! I'm not kidding. I got five reviews in one day, then three I was happy.

Horney, eh, LovingYou247?? Heehee

This is Your Life is by Switchfoot - I love this song

**This is Your Life**

Miroku drove his own car down the streets of Tokyo, trying to find the Higurashi Shrine. Sango had informed him that it was on Ayame St., and it was the only one on the one side of the street, with large stairs.

Truth be told, he hadn't explored the city much since he opened Sengoku Jidai, he just went wherever business was necessary, and didn't both checking out the city he would be living in, probably for the rest of his life.

Soon, he found Ayame St., then he turned and pulled up beside the street right beside the sidewalk in front fo the stairs.

He looked up and saw Sango and Kohaku at the top of the stairs, then they came down quickly down to the car. Miroku got out, then he leaned against the hood of his car. "Hey Kohaku, Sango." He smiled.

"Konnbawa, Shakujo-san." Kohaku bowed, then he opened the door, then slid in quickly.

"How are you Sango?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"I am hell and still." She muttered as she ran her fingers through her bangs, then she climbed in through the door Miroku had opened for her.

Miroku smiled to her as he climbed in on the driver's side, then he did his seatbelt up. She did hers up then he looked behind him. "You all buckled up there, Kohaku?" he asked.

"Hai." He nodded politely.

"You ready to go, Sango?" he asked.

Sango didn't answer. "Sango?" he asked again.

"Just go, please..." she looked out the window, thinking about many things as he started the car.

_"I'm running away... I'm using him. And I can't even go face my old problems anymore. What a screw up my life is, and I've made it this way. I'm just making it even worse for Kohaku!"_ She breathed heavily. _" I can't keep going at this... I should just leave Kohaku with Miroku and just get away from everything."_

"Sango?" Miroku's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she gasped at his break through, then turned and looked at him.

"Are you hungry?" he repeated his question.

"Ano... no, not really." She shook her head.

"I am!" Kohaku piped up from the back seat.

Sango smiled falsely, but no one could tell the difference. "Okay, I guess I could eat something." She lied.

"Well, take-out, or casino food?" Miroku asked, holding his cell phone up.

"Um... what do you want, Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"We always have take out." Kohaku said.

"True. Casino food it is." Sango smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll have it ordered to my home." Miroku held his cell phone up his ear.

"Your home?" Sango asked.

"Well yes, if Hachi ever discovered you in one of my rooms, then I'd never hear the end of it. He likes to stick his nose in other's business. So you will be staying in my suite, which no one has access to other than me." He smiled. "Much safer."

"Oh..." Sango said as he spoke on his cell.

"Do you have cable?" Kohaku whispered, then Miroku smiled and gave his a thumbs up, signalling his verification.

Sango's grimace became slightly true at her brother's curiosity. She remembered when he wouldn't even dare speak up, in fear of being beaten.

That reminded made her think of her father. What was going to happen now? Would he hunt them down like Naraku was, or would he just let them leave?

Sango leaned her elbow against the side of her car, then she chewed her nails nervously - what was she going to do?

Miroku pulled up behind Sengoku Jidai, and there he parked, and then they went into through the back of the casino, then to a large elevator in the back. It seemed that the ride up took forever to Sango, as Miroku and Kohaku talked about sports. To her, the room seemed dead silent and the only thing she heard was the machinery behind the walls of the elevator.

Suddenly, it jolted to a stop, then the door opened silently. They stepped out into a large, condominium type suite, and the door closed behind them.

"Wow!" Kohaku gasped. "This place is almost three times as big as our apartment!"

"Maybe four. It covers the entire room of the casino." Miroku smiled, "c'mon, let me show you where you'll be staying, Kohaku."

"Okay!" the eager boy answered, then followed after him.

"Just make yourself comfortable, Sango." Miroku smiled as he walked off.

Sango sighed, then took a seat on the sofa. She looked around, there was a large screen TV, and then an entertainment system with it. The room was almost empty, with hard wood floor and a single carpet under the couch, he didn't even have a coffee table, but it was simple and charming.

The living room led to the bar in front of the kitchen, the kitchen - from her current view - had an island in the middle of the pearl tiled floor, and the silver kitchen and oven blended in with the wooden cabinets and cupboards.

"Wow..." Miroku walked back. "Kohaku is amazed by the size of his room. Does he get out much?"

"All the time." Sango sighed as she shrugged, her hands clasped together, her nails digging into her knuckles.

"Are you alright, Sango?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"No..." She lowered her head, the shadow from her bangs concealing her eyes.

Miroku sighed, then he placed a hand over hers, then drew them apart as held one in his hand. "Sango... what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything... just everything." He saw the shine of a single tear glistening in her eye.

"Want to talk?" he asked.

Sango took a deep breath; "well... not only is Naraku after me... but my father is back." She muttered, then wiped away her tear in her frustration.

"Is that bad?" he asked curiously.

"He would beat Kohaku and me. He was also a drunk and an irresponsible guardian who basically died when my mother disappeared." She told him, slightly red in the face from the heat rising in her head from her stress and frustration.

"I'm sorry, Sango." Miroku sighed, then he slid his arm around her shoulder, then pulled her into a gentle hug. She shivered at his touch, but the relaxed into his chest.

"Arigatou, Shakujo-san." She smiled timidly.

"Back to the formalities, eh?" he grinned.

"Shut up." She muttered, then sat up, and pulled back her hair.

Just then there was a beep at the elevator. "Shakujo-san, your meal is here." Came a male voice.

"Thank you, just a moment." He called out, then whispered to Sango as he ran his thumb across her cheek. "Go to the bedroom, milady."

Sango smirked. "Alright, Shakujo-san." She whispered back, then got up and headed towards the bedroom, where the door was open to. She shut the door as Miroku went to the elevator.

After the food was delivered, they all went into the kitchen and ate diner/very early breakfast. Then Kohaku went to bed, exhausted, and Miroku and Sango went back to the living room.

"So, my dear. What do you think of my establishment?" he asked.

"Its very... simple." She answered.

"That's all I need right now, Sango. I don't need some fancy decor or a stunning set-up like that." He shrugged, then took a drink from his wine-glass.

"I see," she sighed, then looked out the window.

"Are you worried?" he asked.

She shivered at thoughts; "Yes... I can't help it." She breathed out.

"My dear, Sango." Miroku grinned, then moved behind her and started to rub her back. "Relax. You're in my care now." He whispered against her bare neck.

Sango shivered as his hands massaged the sore muscles of her shoulders and then her lower back. She closed her eyes as he continued to rub hard against the knots of her muscles, causing her to loosen up.

"Now, Sango, last time you requested comfort the next time we _share_ it." He whispered into her ear resting his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her figured waist, pressing his hands against her skin tight halter top as his finger rimmed the bottom of the top.

Sango looked back at him. "On your couch?" she asked.

"Correction, my dear." He slid her into her arms, then he stood. "It is a sofa, and I wouldn't dare do that in a place where your brother could absent mindedly walk in on our moment of passion." As he spoke to her, he carried her into his room, then shut the door. --

Sango sighed as Miroku broke away from a kiss. "Thanks, I needed that." She smiled as she held the covers over her.

"You're very welcome, Sango." he brushed back her hair affectionately as he smirked seductively at her. "Do you feel better?"

"A little." She sighed in a nod.

"Are you still worried?" his thumb traced her jaw line and her chin.

"How can I not be? A psychopath is after me, and my abusive father is back." She reminded him.

"True, but you can deal with this Sango." He whispered against her face. "This is your life, and nothing, as grave as it should be, can change that. You can still be happy although things look grim. You just need to look for a small ray of sunshine in your life."

Sango smiled as he kissed her softly; "thank you, Miroku."


	10. Chapter Ten: Broken

A Take Me Away

_07/ 16/ 04_

I think it is very safe to say... that I get bored really easily. Because that's why I'm starting this chapter so soon - and I want to tie up some of the loose ends of my story.

I know I am making Sango seem like a very confused character, but that's because I am trying to focus more on the characters, than the whole romancy, mushy-mushy stuff, right now. Dun worry - I promise some real WAFFY chapters later on - just not this one

Eh... sorry Vampire-Elf that I made you miss your bf ; ... its not... my fault... and I'm glad I can inspire people - and to think this story wasn't even my idea... meaning I have to thank Destiny's Angel - AGAIN (oh well, she never gets tired of the glory)

BTW Lady Netiri - rant all you want . I love it!

Heh heh... "that's called sarcasm!" LMAO!!! Ah... good times... good times. Normally I don't crack up about one word, owlman144, but that word always makes me laugh. And to let you know, I enjoy sarcasm. "straw on the ol' camel's back" ... Camel's have straw on their back Oo?? Lol - JJ

Aamalie - yes, I do have AIM. Although I share it, I have it - and don't deflate your ego, cause then I'll just pump more air back into it .

Broken is by Seether.

_**This chapter is to honor my friend Destiny's Angel brand new - first MS fic, Broken. Please read that too!!!**_

**Broken**

Miroku was called down to the office of the casino, where all of his workers met for him. He sat at the head of the desk as Hachi approached them with the matter of minimal capacity for the guests. The casino was packed full every week, and there wasn't always enough rooms for their best customers even.

However, Miroku wasn't paying attention, he was staring out the open window at the city below them as they chatted on, practically ignoring his mere existence. True, he had created this casino, funded the creation and owned and made his profits from him. But if they decided the evacuate neighbouring companies of any kind, then he would have to wait until they decided.

His thoughts were on his lovely roommate, and even her younger brother. Their safety was his concern now, although he didn't seem to feel like the replacement father figure, or the replacement fiancé, he almost felt like a stand-in husband and brother-in-law compared to anything else. The strange thing was, Sango and him weren't even dating.

Naraku was still looking for Sango, he knew she was still in the city, because there had been no purchasing of air plane or other transportation. He had thought of purchasing a ticket falsely, but then never going to pick it up, but he didn't know how this would work at all.

"Shakujo-san." Hachi's voice broke his train of thoughts.

"Huh? What?" He turned, then noticed all of them staring intently at him. For the founded and manager, he didn't really care.

"We need more space, so we believe we should build an entire complex." He said. "And evacuate the few of the local places."

"Okay, convince them and I'll pay the wage." He leaned back on his chair and then propped his feet up on the dark wooden table.

"Miroku... we can't afford to shut down a shoppers outlet, a Futershop, and block off an entire highway." Hachi told him.

"Sure we can!" Miroku flashed an entire pack of cash in front of their eyes.

"Perhaps the shoppers outlet, but not the Futershop." Hachi said.

"Well... maybe the highway will require some more booty..." he mused as he scratched his unshaven chin. "I'll mange it."

"Miroku. You're out of focus here! We can't close off a highway to add on to a damn casino!" Hachi told him.

"Okay, then just take out the Futershop and shoppers outlet." He shrugged.

"The Futershop is across the highway!" Hachi began yelling, pulling and none-existent hair from his bald head.

"Why are you getting so overworked, Hachi? How much are we over-booked?" he asked.

"250 guests." He answered with a heavy sigh.

"Then just take out the shopper's outlet, and then take up their parking space. We'll be fine." He smiled, then stood up. "Call me, okay?"

With that said, Miroku adjusted his jacket, and walked out of the room. He didn't even make it to the elevator, when Hachi ran after him, breathing hard from his lack of exercise.

"Shakujo Miroku, what the hell has gotten into you?" he demanded, red in the face, both angry and exhausted.

"What do you mean?" Miroku blinked, confused at his question - what did he mean?

"Since last week, you've been all... weird." Hachi sweat dropped; he hoped he wouldn't get fired for that comment.

"How so, Hachi-kun?" Miroku crossed his arms - wondering what was so different about his attitude.

"Well... you haven't been paying attention. You're not smiling, but you always seem happy, or deep in thought. And today, you kept grinning! What's going on?" Hachi began to go crazy in his confusion.

"I'm not allowed to think anymore?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

"Not when you grin out of the blue." Hachi gulped.

"Well Hachi... I have a lot on my mind. And if I find something amusing, then I don't find anything wrong with that." He said defensibly.

Hachi was found speechless. "B-but... grin... I..."

Miroku opened the elevator, then stepped in. It closed, leaving poor baffled Hachi to gawk at the closed aluminum coloured door. --

Last Monday, at the Kugutsu Club, the place was completely empty, unlike it had been at the beginning of the month. No one was practising, the only soul person there was the owner.

Naraku slammed his fist down at the table, only to miss poorly and strike the edge and it fell over. His shot glass then shattered on the hard wood floor. He was drunk, and he was purposely that way to forget about his troubles.

Over the past few weeks since Sango had disappeared, business had been bad, he didn't have any more customers other than a few drunks who threw things at the other performers, or friends of the performers; such as Jakotsu's little posse. But he either needed a new act, or a stardom return.

He still didn't know where she was. Sango had disappeared without a trace, he had no idea where she was, nor did the police. They had given up the search after two days after Naraku forgot his objective to finding her. Now he was on his own.

What was he going to do? He needed her back.

Today, he had found an envelop on the counter at home, inside was a ring - the ring he had given Sango. The ring she had accepted, and now returned. Obviously, something had happened. But what?

He smashed the chair he was sitting on against the ground. Crying out in rage, and out of his drunken state. The last time he had gotten this drunk was when he told Sango to marry him. And that wasn't very long ago, but Sango couldn't have changed her mind that quickly.

There was a stumble in the darkness, and then a man walked in. "Naraku-san..." Hachi came forwards.

"Nani?" he sputtered.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He sighed. --

Sango licked her dry lips as she listened to the man on the phone. Her father, Koji, had called her again, and asked her to hear him out.

He missed her; she could tell, but she still didn't trust him at all. After the last beating he had given her, and she ran away with Kohaku, she vowed never to trust her father again.

He was living in the United States, he worked with the World Trade Organization now, and was rich, and remarried. The marriage part startled Sango - who would he marry after he became a drunk once her mother died?

Obviously someone who helped him forget everything, he said she was beautiful and smart, and she reminded him of her, which is why he called.

Sango found him to be lying at that point, he never told her she was smart or beautiful, or anything worthwhile for that matter. He had decided now, to call, after he had been married for two years - bull.

Kohaku had talked to him too, and when he listened, he looked scared. Sango knew fear, and Kohaku wreaked with it's stench.

Koji asked her to come see him, he needed to see her.

Sango had told him she couldn't, because things were too complicated right now. But he kept on insisting.

Sango heard the elevator coming up, so she said her adieu and hung up. Miroku emerged from the elevator, looking quite tired, then he smiled when he saw her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My father continues to pester me..." she muttered.

"What does he want?" Miroku asked.

"He wants me to go to the US to visit him and his wife... but I don't want to go, and I can't." She sighed.

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"First, because I can't afford it, and secondly, because if I go, Naraku will hunt me down easily. I don't want to go back to either of them... but I don't want to continue hiding like this!"

Her hands clenched into tight fists as her knuckles went white. She gritted her teeth in her frustration, then lowered her head to hide her burning eyes.

Miroku smiled with a sigh, then sat down beside her. He slid his arm around her shoulder, then pulled her close. "It's okay, Sango." He told her.

"Life sucks." She muttered.

Miroku looked taken back; "I didn't think I was that bad!" he gasped.

Sango grinned, then elbowed him in the gut; "not you, Miroku. Just things going on. Not the sex." She told him.

"Well, maybe you should go visit your father, just to get away from it all." Miroku suggested, "and take Kohaku too. Or I'll look after him, whatever works."

Sango smiled; "arigatou, Miroku. Demo... I dunno." She shrugged.

Miroku chuckled; "It's alright, Sango." He told her.

Just then, the phone rang. Miroku got up, then he checked the call display - it was Hachi.

"Yes, Hachi?" he pressed the speaker phone.

"Naraku thinks you have Sango!" came his panicked voice.

"Say what?" Miroku asked.

"I-I got stoned! A-and then the next thing I knew - I was talking to N-Naraku! And I was telling him about what a bastard you've been lately." Hachi stammered.

Miroku sighed heavily as Hachi continued to ramble; "and he then asked me if you were hiding Sango! Now be honest - are you hiding her? Because Naraku is going to talk to you tomorrow!"

"What? Hachi, you bastard! Get up here!" Miroku yelled, then he looked over at Sango, who looked just as shocked as he did - although not as angry.

It took two minutes, but Hachi came through the elevator, only for Miroku to grab him by the collar, and pin him against the wall. "What did you do?" he demanded, almost in a snarl.

"I-I just talked! He came to the assumption!" Hachi blurted out.

"And what did you tell him when he asked you where Sango was?" Miroku asked.

"I told him I didn't know! Then he jumped to the conclusion that she was with you!" he gulped.

"When did you talk?" Sango walked over.

"Ahh! You are here!" Hachi pointed as he yelled.

Sango rolled her eyes; "how long ago was it that you talked, and how wasted was he?" she asked directly at him.

"I talked to him on Monday. And he was really drunk!" Hachi yelped.

"Okay then. I have less than 12 hours to leave." Sango sighed.

"What?" Miroku dropped Hachi in his shock - who landed with a loud "oof!"

"I can't stay here! He'll kill you!" she reminded him, in a panic.

"Sango..." Miroku followed her as she walked away, towards her cell phone. She picked up her cell phone, then began pushing buttons. "You don't have to..."

"Hello, chichi-ue?" Sango spoke into the phone as she plugged her other ear. "It's Sango, and I changed my mind. I'll be in Los Angeles tomorrow. It's a bit drastic, but also an emergency. Okay? ... alright then. I'm bringing Kohaku as well. I'll see you."

Sango hung up, then she headed towards Miroku's - which was also her own - room, then she went inside and pulled out a bag, then began to pack her clothes.

"Sango, don't do this!" Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I have to, Miroku! I can't stay here and put you danger like this. I would never forgive myself if I did." She pleaded with him - hoping he would understand. "I'll come back, I promise."

Miroku's grip stayed on her arm, until the it loosened, and then he kissed her deeply. "Alright then... just be careful." He whispered.

Sango nodded, then kissed him back; "I will." She nodded.

Miroku released her, then turned to Hachi. "The least you can do if buy her and Kohaku a plane ticket, Hachi-kun." He grinned.

Hachi gulped, then pulled out his wallet. "Yeah..." --

Naraku came to Sengoku Jidai the next day, dressed in a fancy tux with a frilly collar, and his long, black hair tied behind him. He came and found Hachi, who was waiting for him. Hachi led him to the main office a few floors up, where Miroku was sitting there, leaning back in his chair, staring out the large bay window, humming a song to himself.

"Miroku-san. Naraku-san is here." Hachi cleared his throat as he spoke.

Miroku spun around, looking serious, then he grinned. "Naraku, good to see you." He stood up.

"Where's Sango?" he asked.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Don't play the baka, Shakujo-san. Where is Sango?" he demanded.

"I don't know." Miroku said, he looked completely confused.

"Cut the crap, okay? I know she's here!" he yelled.

"Well... you can look if you want, but I assure you she's not here." Miroku shrugged with a sigh as he placed his hands in his pocket.

Miroku led him up to his place, and Naraku searched through everything, even the bathroom, and then he came back, looking even more stressed than ever.

"Where the hell is she?" he demanded angrily.

"I dunno..." Miroku sighed.

"I swear, Shakujo-san... if you are involved with her escape in any manner. I will kill you." He sneered, then stormed past him, brushing against his shoulder to try to prove that he was superior.

Miroku sighed - there was nothing he could say back, for he had lost Sango too, only in a different manner. She had left; she said it was so he wouldn't get hurt, but he saw the look of fear, the desire for escape in her eyes. Did she really feel that pressured under his presence? Or was it just her desire to escape men?

No, that wasn't the case - she wouldn't have gone to her father in LA if she wanted to get away from men. It was probably just him. But what had he done?

He wasn't using her.

He didn't pressure her at all.

He was protecting her, for Kami's sake!

So why did she want to leave him? What had he done wrong? --

Sango sighed as she looked out the window, biting her nails nervously as Kohaku slept, leaning his head on her shoulder, his brown bangs hanging messy in front of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Miroku..." she whispered, then brushed away another tear from her red face as she sniffed. "I can't have you."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Mary Jane

Take Me Away

_07/ 23/ 04_

I'm baaack - surprise, surprise! Listening to music inspires me - so if you guys got any good songs - put em in your reviews!! "you actin' like you can't get up there, well motivation's on the way"

Aamalie: ahh!!! Glompage!! ::dies:: naw - just messing with yez. when are you gonna update LMN?? Eh?? (I say "eh" too much for a Canadian ...)

Lady Netri: try the ouch-stick. It's much more efficient that a baseball bat. And not all women are smarted than men - not the insane, or the overly insane, but some girls... like this one girl I know, went through an entire semester/ term with 1% in all her classes - -;;

heh heh... beer belly . "this man's been drinking!" "How can you tell?" "Look at the hangover" LMAO!!

Dolphin-Slam: Naraku isn't a dummy - look how confused he's made my beloved puppy Inu ::sad face::

Vampire-Elf: RANT!!! And no, people can't always be happy. :(

Hey - coz I only got four reviews - I was able to reply to them all yay!! Anyways, reviews aren't everything (I want 254 reivews!!! ::chibi freak out::)

Mary Jane is by Alanis Morissette - viva la musique Canadienne!

**Mary Jane**

Sango had to admit - her father had changed.

Koji was much more pleasing to be around, even though she didn't know a lot of what he was talking about. English was a confusing language, especially considering there were two kinds of them. American and Canadian?

Sango sighed, relieved as Koji began to speak in Japanese to her. His tone had an accent now, but it was still easy to understand him.

"So, Amy here is a lawyer." Koji told her and Kohaku.

"What kind?" Kohaku asked.

Sango chuckled at her brother's brainy question. Her gifted little brother stumped her father as he tried to translate the word into Japanese.

Sango enjoyed staying with her father over the past week, maybe it was because she felt safer here in America, or because she was learning a new language that she could almost speak fluently now, amazingly, or the fact that her father actually strived to spend time with her.

As the week ended, Sango and her father could have English conversations with one another. And as Sango listened to the CDs playing in the stereo, she could understand the words perfectly, and even found it more enjoyable to listen to than the regular music from Japan.

One day, Sango was in the room she had been set up with, singing to Alanis Morissette's CD "Jagged Little Pill" and was singing to the songs as her step-mother passed and heard her.

'My, Sango. You have such a beautiful singing voice." She complimented her. "Do you perform?"

"Hai, I mean yes. I performed in a... club, as well as a casino once." She answered, struggling with a few odd words.

"Wow... would you like to perform here in LA?" She asked, her eyes lightening up with excitement.

"Ano... I'm not sure... I've never performed in English." She blushed lightly, embarrassed at her lack of worldly experience.

"Oh! That's fine! There's a local club downtown where novices perform all of the time!" Amy smiled.

"Okay... maybe." She answered nervously - what would she sing?

"You can even sing this song, whatever it's called." Amy shrugged, then walked off down the hall to her bedroom. Or rather, Koji and her's bedroom.

Sango couldn't help but stick her tongue at Amy's turned back. Maybe she was feeling spiteful in a movie way, as where the children always hated the step parents. --

That evening at diner, Koji approached Sango with the same proposition Amy had given her. "Why don't you perform at the club?" he asked.

"Why do I have to?" Sango asked as she chewed on the steak at the end of her fork.

"You don't _have_ to, we just think it would be a good idea." Koji gestured to the smiling Amy, then went back to his diner.

"Would I get paid?" she asked.

"No, its all volounteer, to show off that you're not a sissy." Amy shrugged. "I've performed there _dozens_ of times!"

Sango didn't like the way Amy had emphasized the word "dozens" did she even know what a dozen was? Stupid blondes...

"Well, when you put it that way, I almost feel inferior." She told Amy directly.

"Now, now, Sango." Koji spoke in Japanese to her.

"She's treating me like a child!" Sango spoke back in her native language.

"Sango, can we discuss this later?" he asked

"Fine." Sango sighed.

"Sorry dear." Koji spoke in English to her.

"It's fine. I am only trying to encourage her." Amy smiled lightly.

Sango looked over at Kohaku, who innocently ate his meal silently, not even bothering to look up at the arguing adults. Then he muttered something about "not wanting to grow up" or "get married." Something along those lines.

Sango smiled at her younger brother, who felt her eyes on him, looked up and asked a confused "what?" as if questioning something he had done or possibly said; as if he didn't know he was muttering aloud.

Sango smiled; "nothing, Kohaku. Nothing." She whispered in Japanese; he smiled, then went back to eating his meal. --

Almost on the other side of the world, Miroku lay in his bed - alone. He no longer had the concealed form of Sango squished beside him, she was probably just eating diner or something in LA.

Miroku felt very lonely without her presence, she had called him once, then found it to be too expensive, then said she'd be home soon; which was five days ago. What was her definition of soon? To Miroku, it felt like five years had gone by without her!

Miroku sighed then rolled over onto his side, then waited for the sun to finished rising, bringing in another lonely day. --

Sango had decided to show Amy up. Obviously she was bothering Sango, because she thought she wasn't even that talented. She may be a bit rough with English words, but she was a star in Tokyo.

That night at the club, she signed herself up, then waited in the crowds. Several half-decent people sang these songs about sex or drugs, one song called "Could I Be Your Girl?" by Jann Arden made absolutely no sense to her what-so-ever.

Then, it was Sango's turn. Dressed in the modern, American low-rise jeans and a small top; that was surprisingly comfortable, she stepped onto the stage with the microphone in her right hand.

As the music started playing, she noticed everyone whispering and pointing - she knew that she was a foreigner, but she would show them even the Japanese could sing well.

"_What's the matter, Mary Jane? You had a hard day_

_As you place the "don't disturb sign" on the door_" she sang in her low alto voice, as though she meant all of those words.

"_You lost your place in line again, what a pity_

_You never seem to want to dance anymore" _

The music picked up slightly as she walked forwards, standing tall as she raised her head highed.

"_And it's a long way down_

_On this roller coaster ride_

_The last chance streetcar_

_Went off the track_

_And you're on it_" The crowd began to cheer as she continued to sing, obviously amazed at the power of her voice. She laughed mentally - they ain't seen nothing yet.

"_I hear you're counting sheep again, Mary Jane_

_What's the point of trying to dream anymore?_

_I hear you're losing weight again, Mary Jane_

_Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for?_" The questions of this song actually meant something to her. She had noticed that she had been eating and sleeping less, even though she was perfectly safe, and almost happy. But something was missing.

"_Well it's full speed, baby_

_In the wrong direction_

_There's a few more bruises_

_If that's the way _

_You insist on heading"_ She felt her face looking sad. She found herself thinking about Naraku, and how miserable she felt around him, and then how she had run away for her life into Miroku's arms, and how perfectly he head treated her. Like an equal, and a friend, and more.

"_Please be honest, Mary Jane_

_Are you happy?_

_Please, don't censor your tears"_

_"You're the sweet crusader_

_And you're on your way_

_You're the last great innocent_

_And that's why I love you" _Okay, maybe the words didn't entirely mean much about Miroku. But was she happy here?

"_So take this moment, Mary Jane, and be selfish_

_Worry not about the cars that go by_

_All that matters, Mary Jane, is your freedom_

_Keep warm, my dear, keep dry" _

_"Tell me..._

_Tell me..._

_What's the matter, Mary Jane..."_

As her voice died out slowly, yet strongly she closed her eyes, the whole club was going crazy - she finally noticed as the bright lights shining in her eyes that there were more people then than she had remembers - including her proud father and brother, as well as a very shocked Amy, who mouthed a silent "wow" under the roars of the crowd.

Sango smiled as she breathed in deeply. And then, she decided to take a moment, and to be selfish for just a little bit as she swallowed up the glory. What did she want? Did she want to keep hiding from Naraku? Or did she want to run back and face him, even if it cost herself her own life?

Sango was going to take a chance, she hopped down off the stage then ran for Kohaku. "I'm going back, do you want to come?" she asked in Japanese.

"Nah - I want to stay her a bit longer." He grinned childishly. "Just be safe, ane-ue."

"Arigatou, Kohaku." She kissed him on the forehead, then rushed out, her father calling out her name.

"What... where is she going?" Amy asked.

"Tokyo." Kohaku answered, then smiled to himself.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Take Me Away

Take Me Away

_07/ 24/ 04_

; I'm am going away - so I am trying to finish this story up in the next two days! I am not rushing - I'm just trying to finish this story!!! heh - but now I've got no reviews to reply to... :'( awe that sucks... WAHH!!! Oh well - I'll rant! It's the next best thing.

Aamalie: looks like I might finish my story before you and Queenizzay do - hah hah!! ::gasps, then starts bowing again:: not worthy...

Lady Netiri: keep up with your fanfics, gurl. They rock!! ::falls over:: oof! ... I think I had too many Ice Caps today...

Vampire-Elf: I want you to RAAAAANNTT!!!!

Destiny's Angel: okay, you don't review my stories, anyways. Update Broken soon honey! You didn't tell me about this story so now I'm going to hunt you down. I know where you liiiive [foreboding musical cue in the background] ... I hate that music ::hides::

If I get any reviews from chapter 11 before I update this again and I don't respond, sorry ;

I am feeling veeerrrryy hyper - probably because of the caffeine... or because I'm on a roll.

This is gonna be the second last chapter of Take Me Away... probably...

Take Me Away is by Fefe Dobson, even though Avril Lavigne has her own version.

**Take Me Away**

Sango hated planes.

Maybe because they were so slow, or maybe because unless you were in first class, you were crowded like she was now. The man on her left was sneezing like hell itself, while the kid on the other side of her was playing his GameBoy ADVANCE, which unfortunately did not come with a head-phone jack.

She sighed then leaned back as she put her open head-phones over her ears, and hoped the man next to her didn't have some sort of deadly disease - it was an air plane, she had no idea what kind of sickness this guy could have. --

Naraku gave up, he had never given up on anything before, but he gave up on this one.

Sango was not going to come back to him, so he might as well move on and find another talented woman who could satisfy him.

Like this Kagura who had recently joined the crew. She was exotically beautiful and was a fairly good singer - not as good as Sango, but a good singer.

"_All through the night I'll be standing over you_

_All through the night I'll be watching over you_

_And through bad dreams I'll be right there, baby_

_Holding your hand, telling you everything is all right_

_And when you cry I'll be there_

_Telling you were never anything less than beautiful_

_So don't you worry_

_I'm your Angel standing by_" she sang softly, she was a bit more of a soprano other than Sango, but she was just as well an alto.

There was loud applause from the audience, as Naraku even himself clapped, depressed from his failure.

"Konnbawa, Naraku-san." Came a familiar female voice from behind him.

"Not now Sango, I..." he began to snarl, then realized what he had just said. "Sango?" he turned and saw her sitting there, dressed in a different style of clothing as she smiled at him. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded.

"Are you going to shoot me if I don't tell you?" she asked calmly.

Naraku went to answer, then he looked shocked and surprised. "What... you saw?" he gulped.

Sango nodded. "And I ran away." She sighed. "But now I'm back, because I'm sick of hiding."

"Are you going to arrest me?" he glared.

"No." She shook her head, then smirked "I'm going to let you live with the fact that you murdered a man, and let it rot in your mind."

Naraku nodded, then reached into his pocket, then held out the ring to her. "I suppose you want this back?" he asked.

"No, I don't." She shook her head.

'What? Why not?" he demanded.

"Naraku, I've changed. And I know I don't love you, and I don't need you to hide me anymore. I'm not going to hide, because I'm saying I don't want to marry you." She told him.

Naraku almost looked pained, however she knew it was an act. She sighed, then she stood. "Would you like a final good-bye song?" she asked.

Naraku shook his head; "no. You can just leave." He muttered.

Sango sighed with a weak smile. "Good-bye, Naraku." She said, then walked out.

"Good-bye, Sango..." he whispered, then tossed the ring away. --

Miroku was miserable. He was depressed and lonely - not the greatest combination. Sango still hadn't called him, and he was a hopeless wreck without her.

He admitted to himself that before he had been using her, that he used her to let people know about the casino. He had made sure all of the important rumour spreaders were there, and then he just watched her perform beautifully.

He decided to watch TV to waste his days away. He was unbelievably bored during business meetings, and didn't even observe the new construction replacing the FutureShop, the highway they bought and closed off, and then the shoppers outlet that people had coincidentally just been begging to get rid of.

As he flipped through the channels, he fell across MTV from America. He understood English perfectly, for he had gone to college and two years of highschool there. There was a special from a local club in LA where this anonymous sensation had taken place.

"_Last night, here in Los Angeles, California. An anonymous dark haired woman stole the hearts of clubs owners, bartenders and the audience as she sang her heart out with Canada's Alanis Morissette's "Mary Jane." Here is a tape they made last night." _

Miroku nearly yelled out in shock when Sango's beautiful face appeared on the large plasma screen. She was sung the words out clearly, looking as powerful and soulful as she did when she sang in Japanese. Only she looked like she meant those words: "_Please be honest, Mary Jane. Are you happy? Please, don't censor your tears._" It even almost looked as though she was crying while she was singing those words.

Miroku turned off the TV - he wouldn't allow himself to see her sad face. It was his fault, wasn't it? As he brushed his hair back, then sighed deeply as his own tears welled up in his eyes.

He neglected to hear the sound of the elevator coming up, or the "ding!" as the doors slid open. He burried his face in his own hands.

Sango emerged with her bags over her shoulder and in her hand. She saw Miroku then silently set them down and then walked over and touched him on the shoulder. "Shakujo-san?" she asked quietly.

He gasped then spun around, and accidentally slipped and fell off the couch with a startled "whoa!". He shook his head, trying to rid his head of the ringing in his ears, then gawked up at Sango.

"Sango... you're back?" he gasped.

"No, Shakujo-san. I'm a figment of your imagination." She sighed, then sat down on his couch with a smirk.

He immediately sat up, then he kissed her passionately, and then she eagarly kissed back. "No... no you're definitely real!" he gasped. She giggled, but it soon disappeared as he kissed her again and again.

Suddenly, he broke away and gulped; "gomen..." he sighed.

'Whatever for?" she raised an eyebrow - confused.

'Well... you left because I was pressuring you, and..."

"What?" she raised the other eyebrow, then laughed. "Oh, aren't you full of it!" She laughed, clutching her sides as she released a heartfelt belly laugh.

"Wha... didn't you..." he gulped.

Sango laughed, then wiped away a tear. "Oh my... I left because I couldn't... have you while... Naraku was after me. Hah! You did nothing!" she began to laugh again.

"But... your look..." he protested.

"Oh stop! You're going to b-be the death of me!!" she slapped his shoulder as she laughed.

"Sango..." he sighed, but she continued to laugh.

To silence her, he grasped her face, then kissed her deeply, immediately shutting her up. She romantically kissed back as he held her close. "Kami, I've missed you." He muttered against her mouth, then kissed her again.

"Mmmhmm," she pressed her hands against the back of his neck, holding him there.

His one hand moved up then pulled her long hair out of her ponytail as he then lowered her against the couch and then straddled her as her kissed her. It was Sango's tongue that pushed past his teeth, and his tongue that pushed hers back.

Their mouths fought silently as Miroku ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sango... I love you." Miroku whispered.

Sango looked up. She seemed confused; "really?" she asked.

"Really really." He grinned, copying the Shrek line.

Sango grinned; "you need to get out more." She pulled his face back down to hers.

"Why bother when I have you right here?" he whispered as he kissed her again.

Now, a couch can be just as comfortable as a bed. And it's definitely more comfortable than the floor of a green house.


	13. Epilogue: Insatiable

Take Me Away

07/ 30/ 04

Wow! Sheridan was awesome! and now I'm back... until tomorrow when I'm leaving - so I hafta finish this tonite! BTW try one of those cappuccino thingies at Dairy Queen - they're awesome!!!

Dolphin-Slam - if that's sarcasm... then I dunno. I wasn't really trying to be romantic, I was trying to be corny. Did it work??

Kat aka Mistress Shinigami - thanks for the compliment. . and I wouldn't mind if you reviewed the earlier chapters - I want the reviews . they keep me coming.

Symbolica Desire - nice name and thank you as well - I love the compliments ::ego bloats:: take that Aamalie .

LovingYou247 - of course Naraku wasn't going to kill Sango - that's not even gonna happen in the anime, let alone in a fanfic - that is so... in-my-opinion, messed up! Cliffies are eeeeevvvviiiilll.... but fun! And just so you know, I'm turning 18 veeerrrryyy soon... (and I suck at English so why I am a good writer is beyoooooond me!)

Fireblade K'Chona - "Now, a couch can be just as comfortable as a bed. And it's definitely more comfortable than the floor of a green house." I'd like to point out that this line is ORIGINAL - so I take credit for my comic scenes . Corn rocks, when its corny :P

Critique 2 - laziness ROCKS!!! lol JJ but thanks for all the reviews .

I'm gonna miss this fic... well... not really once I start my new fic up.(I've got an ideeeea! ::dances::) But I've enjoyed it for multiple reasons

1. Sango and Miroku - of course!

2. I think this has made me more popular amongst the fellow SM lovers .

3. What better way to spend the summer?

4. All other reasons apply to the reason above .

Insatiable - by Destiny's Angel (It's a CD)

**Insatiable**

Miroku smiled as he picked out a CD from the rack of the local music store, but his grin only widened when he saw the cover of it. The cover page was a picture of a rose, but even though the floor on the picture was covered in rose petals, the rose was still full. Across the top in gold, cursive writing read the words "_Insatiable_". He turned the CD over to look at the trim and there in front of Insatiable, was the name "Sango".

He walked up over to the cashier, then handed it to him. He rang in the price - $15.78. He payed him in exact change, then left with a saluted "have a nice day" that almost every single store person said.

He exited the mall, to come into a sports car, where a woman with long brown hair and dark sunglasses on was waiting for him.

"Took you long enough, Shakujo-san." He could see the furrow of her perfect eyebrows as she glared at him.

"Sorry love, but I bought this for you." He handed the plastic bag to her.

"What, no gift-wrap?" she asked as she took it.

He kissed her on the cheek as she opened the bag and looked inside; "it's my debut CD. Awe, thank you Miroku." She smiled, then kissed him fully on the lips.

"You're welcome, Sango." He smiled bigger as she kissed her back.

She smiled, then opened it. "Lets listen to it." She suggested, then slid the disk into the CD player. The sound of the CD spinning was heard, then "11 - 01 - 00:00" appeared, as the final zero began to count the seconds as the song began to play.

Sango started the car and drove out from the parking lot as piano and violin music began to play.

"_You Stole Me_

_Erased my soul with just one look_

_Just one glance of your mouth melted me in_" Sango's deep alto voice was heard over the music as she sang soulfully.

"_Your careless hair and your dark eyes_

_Cursed me, my everything"_

_"You struck me with scarlet kisses_

_Blisses I may never receive_

_I die inside just by the thought of_

_Those perfect lips upon mine" _

"Was this song about me?" Miroku asked.

"I sang it at our wedding, baka." She glared as she pulled off her sunglasses, her silver wedding band visible on her fourth finger.

"I have it on tape, my love." He smiled, then kissed her cheek. "So what did the doctor have to say?"

Sango didn't answer as she drove up into another parking lot, only the one of the casino.

"Sango?" he blinked

"I'll tell you when we get inside Shakujo-san. Now lets go." She simply said, then got out of the car and walked in through the door.

Miroku ejected the CD, then returned it to is case, then he gathered up the bag, then followed her out of the car and into the casino. He met her in the elevator, where she pushed the buttons as they went upstairs.

"So what did the doctor say?" he repeated his previous question.

"Wait until we're at home, Miroku." She sighed.

"We are home - is something wrong with you?" he asked as it stopped.

"Well, yes and no." She walked out, then put her purse on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Miroku started to worry.

"What, you didn't expect me to stay barren after all the times we've had sex, did you?" she looked at him with an arrogant laugh as she took off her jacket then hung it up.

"Wha..." he blinked.

"Miroku!" she laughed, then pulled him inside as she held his hand. "I'm pregnant."

It took a few moments for the message to sink into Miroku's thick skull. He blinked, then he smiled as he began to gasp excitedly. "You're going to have a baby?" he asked.

"_We're_ going to have a baby, Miroku." She smiled.

"Wow! This is... well this is just great!" he exclaimed

"I'll go get the drugs." She sighed with a smile as he began smile wider.

"This is exciting Sango! You're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy!"

"The other way around, Miroku." She grinned

"Right! What are we going to call it?" he asked

Sango looked at him over the rim of her glass of orange juice. "I think that's the least of our worries. Try having to cope with immense change first, _then_ we can name it." She told him.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked.

"Talk to the hormones." She sighed.

Miroku chuckled, then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer; "well, I'll be excited for you, darling." He grinned, then kissed her nose.

"Okay. Can you carry this kid while you're at it?" she asked.

"Nope. That's you're job, my lover." He turned his head to the side then kissed her romantically.

"Mmm... no more greenhouses." She muttered against his mouth.

"Awe, c'mon! It's a trademark space." He pouted.

"Is that why you kept it up even though the garden was fully and successfully transported?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Why else would there be a bed in there?" he grinned.

"Because you sleep in there instead of the couch?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope - the couch is more comfortable." He smiled.

"Riiight... so what do you want? A boy or a girl?" she asked.

"I don't care. I want it to be healthy and just as beautiful as you and me." He smiled

"Well, then you want a girl." She grinned.

"Don't mock my prettiness, my dear." He kissed her again.

"Yeah, yeah, you're gorgeous." She muttered against his mouth.

_And eight months later, Shakujo Sango gave birth to twin girl and boy, so it needlessly didn't matter which gender they preferred anymore. They were named Akemi and Ryo, and only the first of Sango and Miroku's children. _

_Sango continued to sing her heart out, producing CDs and performing - even through pregnancy - while Miroku continued to run his casino, which later became a chain of casinos._

_And so, as all good stories must, sooner or later, this is..._

The End

_Sneak Peak to my next story: ..._

_"Sango-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. _

_Sango shook her hand off; "I'll tell you what's wrong! My co-worker is an arrogant, self-absorbed, perverted bastard! That's what!" she snapped as she shuffled through the papers on her desk. _

_"Shakujo-san?" she asked. _

_"No, Santa Clause! Who do you think, Kagome?" she sneered sarcastically as she filed the pages quickly. _

_"Sango-chan..."_

_"And to think the other women, other than you, actually let it pass just sickens me! He's a lech! A stupid, pig-headed, impudent lech!" she yelled. _

_"Do you enjoy repeating yourself, Sango-san?" came a voice from behind. _

_Sango and Kagome both screamed as Sango spun around and gawked at the figure standing there in the doorway, who just grinned at Sango with intent._


End file.
